kyuubi
by abodo
Summary: naruto has died and now kyuubi takes his place what's kyuubi's story? why is he acting like a nice guy? he now lives to repent for his mistakes and maybe learn life the human way
1. how it all began

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm a kyuubi fan and this is my second fic not sure when I'll continue maybe when someone might ask or I'm taking a breather from my other fic

DISCLAIMER: I don't, haven't and will never own naruto period

It was dark and I didn't know if it was day or night. How I wished to see the full moons beauty it's majesty the power it had over me, my kind and others like us. Unfortunately my little rampage over a decade ago awarded me with a kami-knows-how-long imprisonment. This has got to be the worst thing that ever happened to me well maybe not. Tonight something just didn't feel right. I shook the feeling off and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today something was weird I could feel it in my bones. Tonight something bad was going to happen I knew it because of the sense of danger that kyuubi told me. I felt this feeling eversince the time I told the old man about my new friend kyuubi but he suddenly grew all serious and told me in a voice which was a strange mix of seriousness, warning and kindness. The old man had told him that the kyuubi was not a good person and I should stay away from kyuubi but I said "kyuubi is my friend and I don't have many so I don't want to lose him even if I did have more friends.". The old man just sighed and told me to be careful around kyuubi. after snapping out of my trance I felt something which was followed by a sharp blow to my head.

"so this is the kyuubi brat", a smooth silky voice spoke

"now now don't underestimate him he is still a demon", a feminine voice

"come now he is still a child he still can't fight even if he does have a demon in him he'll be no match for a three man anbu squad", a gruff voice spoke

"just because you two are confident doesn't mean I am", the woman spoke

"come on phoenix let's just kill him and get away right Raiden?", the gruff voice

"no bear I want him to suffer like I did during his... 'presence'", thesilky voiced one now known as raiden spoke

"I don't know how you two are so blood thirtsy", stated phoenix

I could still hear them I slowly stood up and I saw them. Three people one woman and two men. The first man was smiling in a twisted way and his eyes spoke volumes of his bloodlust he had long hair which grew to collar level. The second man was bald, big and muscular he was very serious but in his eyes I saw that my demise was at hand. The woman was strange as if she was a first time assassin very nervous on her first kill but she was very beautiful with long brown hair. All three of them wore anbu uniforms but they didn't wear any anbu masks.

"I think it's time to start wouldn't you agree bear?", raiden asked the muscular man

"I believe so", bear spoke as he cracked his knuckles

"I won't be a part of this", the woman turned to look away

As I was on my knees only one thought went over my mind 'SHIT I'M DEFINITELY GONNA FEEL THIS FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS' as I readied myself for a beating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"tou-san help", a child's scream pierced through the darkness around me

"shigure where are you?", I cried out desperately as I ran through the darkness

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh tou-san it hurts help me!", shigure screamed

"shigure tou-san's coming!", I shouted trying to find the source of my sons screams

"tou-san tou-san TOU-SAN!"

I awoke to the sound of screams both from my nightmare and my vessel. I tried to look out but from what I saw things were going badly for my vessel. He was bound by chakra that sent energy shocks to his system while a man was taunting him as he jeered at my vessel with a katana in hand making small cuts and laughing whenever my vessel, naruto, screamed in pain. Though I knew the situation I just had to make sure so I asked naruto in the most calm way a demon would ask.

"OY KID WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON", I screamed

"heh about time you woke up can't you see I'm being tortured by ninjas", naruto pointed out

"fine now what do you want me to do?", I asked sarcastically

"dammit just do that thing where my wounds heal faster", naruto complained

"kid that's automatic so I don't have to do anything", I explained

"fine guess I'll have to endure the whole thing", naruto pouted which immediately turned into a pained expression as chakra shocked his body

I watched as my vessel kept getting tortured he cried out in pain and all I could do was supply him with enough chakra to keep his regeneration working which was the only thing that kept naruto alive. Finally after 2 hours of torture they gave up.

"I grow tired of this bear let's kill him", the one I now know as raiden spoke

"sure but the question is how?", bear wondered as he stroked his chin

"I think I'll just cut him in half", raiden's smile turned more twisted than it already was

"stop that's enough", a woman spoke

"come now phoenix you wouldn't betray us for this demon would you?", raiden asked the woman who was called phoenix

"raiden just cut the little monster in half would you?", bear complained

"why do you do this?", naruto suddenly spoke which startled the three

"why?", raiden spoke as if incredelous "why? because we'd be doing the world a favor by getting rid of a demon like you", raiden pointed at naruto using the katana.

"but I haven't even done anything", naruto answered weakly

"heh tell that when you're sentenced to go to hell!", raiden shouted as he brought down his katana to strike naruto

"nooooo someone help!", naruto screamed

suddenly in a split second rage pumped through my very being the nightmare the memories it was joined with naruto's scream and I could take no more. I took hold of naruto's body my chakra filling his whole body wounds healing in an instant. As the katana was only millimeters away I vanished. Those three were shocked but they had no time to be because I had reappeared right behind the one called raiden and I kicked him in the head with enough force to behead him and he went flying through the wall (AN: naruto's in his apartment). The one called bear was readying for an attack but I was already aware of this so I vanished and then reappeared in front of him and took hold of his wrists which I immediately broke with my grip.

"AAAaaaaahhhhh my wrists, you monster!", bear spat at me as he examined my handy work

"a while ago you were looking for a monster but all you got was a weak little boy so now here I am", I spoke coldly and kicked him in the chin which sent him flying through the wall.

at last my eyes fell upon the one called phoenix she was also on her knees paralyzed with fear as I went nearer I began to appreciate her beauty her brownish black hair at waist length, her cute face, dark irises that reflected the moonlight.

"so far you are the only one who has not harmed me so I shall spare you from any pain", I told her "but next time you may not be so lucky", she fainted as I let my fury subside.

I looked around and saw my reflection in the mirror. I was bloody if I didn't know better I'd say I committed a massacre but I did and I knew it was this body's blood.  
The thing that made it look like it wasn't my vessel's, naruto's, blood was the distinct lack of wounds. I saw my reflection and there I saw a blond boy with a very cut up and bloody white shirt and blue baggy short's which were stained red from the blood. The eyes were hard to miss because they glowed deadly crimson in the dark he glowed as well because of the red chakra surrounding him. I felt about my face and I was right the whisker marks had deepened and lengthened as well. There was something nagging at the back of my head.

"kyuubi did you kill them?", naruto asked fearfully

"worry not they'll live..", I said "if only they receive proper care right now that is", I added as an after thought

"then help them", naruto spoke

"why should I? isn't it enough that I didn't kill them after they nearly killed us?", I asked

"no because you'll get into trouble if they die", naruto simply stated

"guess you're right. It's not actually fun to savor revenge as the authorities breathe down your neck", I sighed

I started to walk towards the place where I kicked raiden then suddenly

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

I fell to my knees. my whole body was on fire and I had an idea why

"kid let's switch back", I said throgh clenched teeth as the pain intensified as every second pass

"why?", naruto asked confused

"your body is still incapable of handling the power I just gave it. It seems that this body is deteriorating if my chakra won't stop circulating in it", I said

"okay then", naruto's voice somewhat scared and unsure

we switched back but rather than stopping the pain kept on coming

"AAAAAHHHHH! kyuubi it hurts!", naruto screamed

"naruto hang on I'm trying to heal your body right now", I shouted desperate for naruto to hear through his screams of pain

"It still hurts too much", naruto screamed in pain still even when he felt the pain lessening but to actually describe how effective the healing was like describing the effect of a drop of water against a forest fire.

"naruto whatever you do don't lose consciousness", I ordered "don't lose consciousness"

"kyuubi I...", and with a loud thud naruto fainted and that is where things started to become well let's just say complicated 


	2. all or nothing

AUTHOR"S NOTES: maybe I'll consider aborting my other fic for a while

DISCLAIMER: don't own naruto nuff said

"NARUTO DON'T LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS DON'T LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS!", I heard kyuubi scream but the pain was too much

"kyuubi I...", and then everything became dark

I felt open my eyes but was only greeted by darkness a darkness that seemed to stretch into eternity. I started to run I did I thought I was dead but I wasn't ready to die yet 'help', I thought 'someone help! oldman! kyuubi! somebody!', I though desperately. Then suddenly I saw a light a warm bright light. I felt drawn towards it and I subconsciously reached out for it. The light flooded my surroundings and the darkness was no more and then I heard a voice a sweet lulling voice calling out yo me.

"naruto naruto naruto", the voice kept calling my name

"huh? who is it?", I asked narrowing my eyes to see better as I looked around in the light to see the source of the voice

"hello naruto", the voice came from a woman she had long flowing blond hair and she wore a large piece of purple cloth as a dress she had sapphire blue eyes that calmed and soothed anyone who looked into them.

"who are you?", I knew who or what this person was and I became scared and went into a fetal position.

"me? I'm an angel so don't be scared", the woman came closer to hug me

"but I can't help it", I cried into my knees

"why are you so scared?", the angel asked

"because kyuubi said if a person dies and he's good an angel will take him to heaven and if not a monster will take him into a very bad place", I spoke stiffling tears

"well why are you crying then you're not going to that place", the angel cooed

"but that means I'm..", I couldn't bear to say it cause saying it was like confirming it but kyuubi told me something which I still remember up to now, "naruto people are afraid of me because of my power but why aren't you?" I answered, "because to me you're not scary and I think I've seen scarier things in my toilet after I poop"then I grinned then kyuubi laughed a laugh that could have caused earthquakes "naruto that's what I admire about you" "what?", I asked "your courage" everytime I remembered it it made me more brave so I finished my sentence,"dead"

the angel looked at me with sorrowful eyes and said, "yes it's true I'm sorry naruto I've watched you your whole life and this is where it ends"

I thought about what she said and thought then something hit me

"lady what will happen to kyuubi?", I asked

"I'm sorry but he will cease to exist", the woman told me with a hint of sadness

"why?", I asked

"because that is his punishment for doing bad things while he was still alive", the angel explained

"bad things? but kyuubi is a good guy I know he is cause he is my friend", I declared

"I know he is nruto but I can't do anything about it", the angel said

"no kyuubi", I cried and the angel held me closer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the sandaime himself had come to see what had happened and what he saw was a man face first lying on the roof of the building across naruto's apartment another man with broken wrists embeded in the wall of another room right beside naruto's and in the room was a woman who was clutching her head muttering something about not wanting to anger the demon and finally the last thing he saw scared him. A blond boy with a cut up shirt and blue baggy shorts all covered in blood and smoke was rising from him.he immediately told the anbu to call for medic-nins the elites at that.

"kyuubi what have you done to naruto", I heard the old man mutter. I would have been angry if I weren't so frantic trying to repair the damage done to his body's chakra systems and it turns out that the only reason narutos body couldn't hold my chakra was because it was already damaged from the chakra shocks he received while he was being tortured.

It had nearly been a month since the incident and things weren't looking good the body was still deteriorating and it was all I could do to slow it down. The hospital staff weren't helping either they just came to check up on naruto and made a list of what was wrong with his body and thn they'd just up and leave but the truth is they would have just left naruto in his room guarded by two anbu at all times but the sandaime kept visiting naruto and just so the hokage woldn't exile them or anything they'd just put on that show but the hokage was not fooled by this but he knew he couldn't do anything drastic.

I knew that naruto's body would eventually turn to nothing so I made a gamble. One day when the hokage came in I knew this was stupid and suicidal but it was the only way my friend would live the only naruto would live so I swallowed my pride and fear then proceeded with my plan.

"sandaime", I called out to him mentally

"hm?", the old man slowly looked up

"sandaime", I called out again

"I know that voice and I will never forget it", he closed his eyes "what do you want kyuubi?"

"sandaime I know you're anger towards me or more like hatred from what I can feel but I propose a deal", I said

"a deal?", the sandaime cocked his eyebrow

"yes a deal", I repeated

"what type of deal?", sandaime asked cautiously

"a deal that could save this boy's life", I explained simply

sandaime thought it over then spoke,"what makes you think that I would and could trust you?", sandaime asked

"because we both have a common interest sandaime", I paused to let it sink in "I wish for the boy to live as well"

"hm you just want naruto to live so you can continue to exist and someday bring your wrath upon konoha", sandaime narrowed his eyes

I began to laugh a bone chilling laugh that even scared me then I spoke," sandaime-sama I have a plan to save his life and it doesn't involve me existing anymore now decide even with my healing him there is no way I can save him, his body as you know is deteriorating and every second we waste is slowly killing naruto so make you choice sandaime-sama"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had heard what the kyuubi said and I knew I had to make a decision I was backed into a corner at one point I didn't want naruto to die at another the whole of konoha could be in danger. then I spoke

"kyuubi I need some time to think", I said

"I am not rushing you sandaime but just so you know the body will be beyond the point of no return after 3 days please choose well",kyuubi said to my surprise in a respectful tone.

I went out of the room and took a stroll around konoha I saw then children laughing and playing I smiled then I remembered the choices to let a child experience life or to sacrifice it to ensure those children's smiles will remain the choice was with me. That night as I went to sleep I saw my grandchild konohamaru sleeping peacefully and I wanted to let everyone in konoha to sleep that peacefully and as I made mt way to bed my mind was made up I would make sure everyone and I mean everyone would be able to sleep as peacefully and as carefree as konohamaru.

The next day I steeled myself for what was to come as I approached naruto's room my decision I convinced myself was the right one and noone could prove me otherwise I thought.

as I opened the door I was greeted by kyuubi's voice, "have you made your choice?"

I closed my eyes and opened them again my resolve was firm and final finally I spoke the words which could change konoha forever

"kyuubi what's the plan?" 


	3. done deal

AUTHOR'S NOTES: for those who are kind enough please review

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto

I was relieved that the sandaime had agreed if he didn't naruto would not have a chance at life again. After I had told sandaime of my plan and told him what he should do he started at once.

"but isn't that dangerous for a demon like you?", sandaime asked

"yes it is", I said as I prepared for my ordeal

"then why?", sandaime asked "why would a demon like you go so far for a boy?"

"cause he is my friend and friends help each other that's what he taught me", I said

"but-", he started but I cut him off

"just do your part and I'll do the rest", I said

"I guess you've made up your mind so I'll pray for your success", sandaime smiled as he thought 'naruto I can't imagine how you turned a bloodlust kyuubi into someone so reserved and good'

"are they here?", I asked

"no worries they are coming and they will be here soon", sandaime assured me

"they are coming I guess it's time to begin", I said as I focused all of my energy to travel to the spirit realm

seconds later around 20 medic-nins appeared and the room got real crowded real quick.

"sandaime-sama you summoned us?", a medic-nin asked

"yes", the sandaime turned around to face the medic-nins "I want you all to continuously heal naruto in shifts of ten is that clear?"

"yes sir as you command", the medic-nins bowed

as the first ten started to heal naruto the others left the room to give the others some room but as they exited the room they all thought the same thing 'why have ten people heal one person only?'. At the same time sandaime was deep in thought of what I said.

-----------flashback-----------

"sandaime I need you to get medic-nins to heal naruto while I can't support his regeneration", I said

"why is that necessary?", sandaime asked

"It's because naruto's deterioration is very fast without my healing him 10 times as fast in fact", I admitted

"what do you mean?", sandaime asked

"If he were any other person he would've been a pile of ashes when you saw him", I said

"what?", the sandaime shocked "what happened that the damage was so extensive?"

"this is what happened that night three anbu attacked naruto they are the ones you found they tortured him for 2 hours straight then tried to kill him at that point I'd had enough I unleashed myself upon them but they should be thankful that naruto told me not to kill them so I held back then he told me to get them some help but the that is when naruto's... current situation began. I think it was because of my chakra that naruto's chakra system started to deteriorate plus the fact that during the torture one of them was damaging his chakra system via chakra shocks which ran through the chakra threads they used to hold naruto down.", I explained

"I see", sandaime turned grim "I knew those two were lying now I can sentence them to a torturous fate that they deserve"

"two what happened to the third", I asked

"she kept saying something about being sorry and that she wouldn't do anything again and when we tried to pry out an answer from her she'd suddenly become hysterical go into a fetal position and beg us to leave her alone", sandaime said

"I see, we should start now", I spoke

"yes it is almost time", sandaime spoke

--------------flashback end-------------------

I felt the medic-nins begin and I had gotten enough energy by now so I started my journey towards heaven. At first I was still in the cage of naruto's mind then suddenly I was in a place where clouds made up the ground and the sky was clear blue and gold from the sun it was beautiful. Then I heard wings flapping and I knew things weren't.going to stay pretty.

"what is a demon like you doing in a place like this?", an angel asked he seemed to be the leader since he wore red while everyone else wore blue and he was also reeking of bossiness.

"I've come to seek audience with Kami-sama", I simply stated as I bowed my head a little. I know it's not natural for a demon to bow to a celestial being but this was for naruto.

"at least this demon has a bit of respect but still I'm afraid that is not acceptable for you are a demon and demons be they repenters are not allowed an audience with Kami-sama even an archangel like I am not allowed such an honor", the angel stated

"I see but still I need to see him just for a moment", I begged but to no avail

"no that is not possible why don't you lose your demonic form and become a celestial being instead?", the angel asked

"I'm sorry but all I want is an audience with Kami-sama", I said plainly and with a bit of pleading

"I'm sorry but you really can't so please leave now if you have no other business", the angel stated in a way which indicated that the discussion was not turning out the way he liked it.

"I guess I have no choice", I said finally. I looked around and saw there were around twenty of them and judging by their aura they were all angels and only the leader was an archangel. Now I knew my limits and I knew I had to bail if seraphs came but now I thought I could take them. I suddenly took the leader by surprise and pounced him which knocked him out the others were still surprised and they couldn't move for about half-a-second but that was more than enough in a blink of an eye I had knocked out five of them but there were fifteen more. the sixth tried to hit me with his sword but I was too fast so I jumped upward evading his horizontal slash and knocked him out with a diving headbutt. As I recovered from my headbutt the seventh tackled me to the ground and restrained my four limbs but he didn't do nothing bout my tails so I used two of them to get the angel off of me and proceeded to raise hell.

After a couple of minutes I was still not able to knock them all out there was still 2 left. and they were both trying to call for help but I already had my hands full trying to keep them from calling for anyone. Finally I saw a chance and knocked one out by smacking his face with my paw(note no claws) and sent him flying unfortunately the other one saw a chance to escape and he did. Once I saw him flying off I knew by the time I caught him we'd have already been spotted by other celestial beings so I rushed towards Kami-sama's chambers. If this suicide plan didn't work then I thought nothing will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was being shown around by the angel lady who helped me out earlier as it turns out heaven was a bit like a city on one place was the shrine of rebirth where souls were either reincarnated or new ones were born, then there was the stadium where tests for military angels were held, I also learned that there were three classes of angels like there were three classes of ninjas the angel as lowest, archangel as higher class and seraph was the most elite. We were walking around a place called the sacred altar when I heard an angel calling out.

"HELP! HELP! A DEMON HAS INFILTRATED HEAVEN!", the angel called he seemed to be of military rank then suddenly a couple more came but they were different both in clothing and power the one calling for help wore white robes with blue lines for designs while the ones who went nearer were wearing white robes with red lines as designs and unlike the first one the other ones' auras were almost physically felt.

"excuse me", I called the angel lady's attention

"yes?", she replied kindly

"I'll go check something out may I go alone?", I asked both hopeful she'd let me go and curious about the news of the demon.

"it's okay just don't stray too far now", the angel lady smiled at me

I slowly walked over trying to get even a bit of their conversation.

"It was a demon sir a fox demon first we thought he was going to get himself converted then he kept on asking for an audience with Kami-sama", the angel in blue siad

'a fox demon!', I thought 'kyuubi?'

"He was strong and skilled sir he took down nineteen of us", the angel informed

"I see then he must not be a normal demon and judging by what you said he's most likely going to the chamber of light", one of the angels in red stroked his chin as he said this as if deep in thought.

"I'll go report this at once and get 5 seraphs as well as 3 archangel teams to guard the chamber of light you guys should stay on the look out for the demon", the angel in red said as he flew of.

I hurriedly ran back towards the angel lady and grabbed her hand to get her attention.

"my my naruto-kun what's gotten into you", she gently said as she kindly looked towards me

"what's the chamber of light?", I asked the angel lady

"It's the chamber where Kami-sama can be spoken to only high level seraphs and special archangels are allowed in their", the angel lady explained kindly

"Can we go their at least around the gates?", I asked trying to keep my excitement in check

"I guess it's okay naruto-kun", the angel lady smiled as she led me towards the chamber of light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kept running but I guessed from the sloppy search parties they already know where I was headed and they already had it gaurded. I was seriuosly had to make a plan but I didn't even have an idea what I was up against. I slowly made my way towards the chamber of light and what I saw made my fur stand on end. 15 archangels and 5 seraphs. The archs weren't pushovers this time they wore armor shining gold armor and at their sides they had swords those that burned with flames of judgement. I know how much those suckers hurt cause I've already had my fair share of wounds from them. The seraphs, these beings needed no description just imagine a mass of golden light in the shape of a human with faint outlines of wings.

I gauged my chances of victory and they were slim even if I did win I'd be too drained to take on the reinforcements. Naruto had only limited time before his body deteriorated past the point of no return so that meant no time to wait for an opening I just had to make a plan up as I went through with it.

I rushed towards the gates the archs and seraphs were expevting me ans as expected the archs charged while the seraphs just guarded the gate and waited for me to approach. I knew I only had a chance if I could get the seraphs distracted long enough for me to enter the chamber of light. I had an idea as soon as I thought the distance was good enough I flared up my chakra. the archs suddenly went on a defensive position with their hands blocking their faces preparing for an impact but it naever came. They just kept on flying ahead but when they realized there was no attack I had already built my chakra wall to keep them out and I stood facing off against the seraphs.

I immediately lunged after regaining my breath. The seraphs seeing this made no move whatsoever but still I continued to rush forward. The seraphs were obstinate but so was I. The seraphs figured I wasn't backing down and they seemed to be getting nervous and to my good fortune they rushed forward as well. Everything went into slow motion every second seemed to become a minute and there I saw the five seraphs rushing me but I had no time to play naruto was more important so I put more speed into it and let my chakra flare and then I vanished. the seraphs quickly found me behind them and they were rushing back when they all surrounded me.

"boom", I smirked and then I exploded and red smoke came out

The real me was already going for the gate. The seraphs saw this and they immediately tried to stop me. Every second was of the essence. 5 meters away... I was almost there the seraphs were gaining. 4 meters away... the seraphs were just inches away and I was slowing down enough for them to catch me. 3 meters away.  
they were going to catch me I could feel it. 2 meters away... the seraphs were already breathing down my fur then I felt a familiar presence and shout. 1 meter away.  
the seraphs reached out for me and I felt chakra flare in me my body getting a second wind. 0 meters away... I felt the seraphs close their grip but I got away just in time.

Inside the chamber of light was well... light. The doors had closed as soon as I entered the chamber and the light had started to gather into a sphere. The sphere of light started to speak.

"Who are you and what do you wish for?", a voice majestic as can be resonated through the room.

"I am a fox demon my Lord Kami-sama. I have come to make a request of you", I bowed as I spoke with utmost respect.

"ah.. the one sentenced to oblivion?", Kami-sama spoke kindly

"yes I am the one", I replied still bowing

"I see.. then what do you ask of me?", Kami-sama spoke

"I ask in utmost sincerity please heal my vessel naruto's body in exchange for my soul", I asked

"You do know the consequences of this decision?", Kami-sama asked

"Yes I do", I replied

"You will not be spared of your sentence nor will you see your wife and child as a last request before your sentence is that alright?", Kami-sama asked to make sure

I paused for a second before answering but I already knew there was no backing out now,"yes", I said firmly

"I will now-", Kami-sama was cut short when suddenly

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!", a new voice resounded through out the chamber

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and the angel lady were walking towards the gates of the chamber of light we suddenly heard a commotion. The angel lady tried to pull me away but I ran towards the chamber before she caught me. I ran towards the gates but was stopped by a red wall that stopped even archangels. There I saw a fox with red fur and nine tails swinging in all their glory.

"Kyuubi!", I shouted

"Kyuubi!", I shouted

I kept shouting again and again but kyuubi couldn't hear me but still I kept shouting. Then I saw kyuubi was about to be caught by seraphs then I shouted out with all my lung power. Suddenly kyuubi started to glow red and before the seraphs could catch him he disappeared through two huge doors. As soon as the red wall fell I ran through the red smoke and made my way to the two doors and I pushed with all my strength. As soon as the doors opened I heard their discussion.

"I ask in utmost sincerity please heal my vessel naruto's body in exchange for my soul", kyuubi asked

"You do know the consequences of this decision?", a majestic voice asked

"Yes I do", kyuubi replied

"You will not be spared of your sentence nor will you see your wife and child as a last request before your sentence is that alright?", a majestic voice asked

"yes", kyuubi said firmly

"I will now-",

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!", I cut the majestic voice off

All eyes focused on me. Suddenly all I could see was red fur and I was pinned to the ground by a happy giant nine-tailed fox licking me while it wagged it's nine-tails.

"alright kyuubi I missed you two", I said as I pushed kyuubi off

"So is this the boy called naruto?", the majestic voice asked

"yes Kami-sama", kyuubi bowed as he referred to the voice I now know as Kami-sama. When things in my brain finally clicked I suddenly bowed as well.

"Forgive me for my rudeness", I bowed hoping I would not receive any type of divine punishment of the sort

"You are forgiven", Kami-sama said. "But since you are here and you seem to want to have a say with what we are discussing", Kami-sama continued

"Yes I do but I only know of the consequences and not of the whole discussion", I said

"Very well then kyuubi has asked me to heal your body and send you back your life in exchange for his", Kami-sama summed it all up in one sentence.

"I see.. I know of kyuubi's punishment but not of his family..", I paused. "so I wish for kyuubi to take my place and live my life in exchange I'll accept his punishment,  
I ended.

"naruto!", kyuubi looked at me in amazement

"why do you accept these conditions? you do know that oblivion means your soul will be erased and no record of your memory or existence shall be kept", Kami-sama asked

"I am well aware of that", I said

"Do you not want to stay with your parents in heaven", Kami-sama asked

"I have already thought of that Kami-sama when I was alive and I thought maybe when the time is right and circumstances will lead to it then I wish to be or at least know my parents but right now my friend needs me and I would not be selfish", I finished

"Naruto what are you doing I came here to save you and now what are you doing?", kyuubi frantically asked me

"All my life I've been treated like trash I had noone nothing other than the old man and you while here in the spirit realm all I have are parents and a past I don't know about but you, though you have nothing in the living world you have a family who knows you here in the spirit realm and it would be a waste to just throw that away for me who has nothing", I finished my speech

"I know but you can make friends or your own family and besides what's the point of me getting life if it will only delay my inevitable punishment.", kyuubi reasoned

"I'm quite sure I could make friends but now your my friend and you need help and as to how giving you my life will help you can use my life to do good things to make up for the bad ones and be spared of punishment isn't it possible?", I asked Kami-sama.

"Yes it is", Kami-sama answered

"but naruto..", kyuubi started without anything to say

"no kyuubi it's my life and I decide what to do with it", I said

"Is the decision final?", Kami-sama asked

"yes it is final", I answered

"let us then begin", as soon as Kami-sama finished speaking light enveloped me and kyuubi

"naruto!", kyuubi tried reaching out to me

"kyuubi greet the oldman for me", I said smiling then everything went dark

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was waiting in naruto's room for nearly a day now then suddenly

"sandaime-sama! come and see", a medic-nin called for me

"What is it?", I asked as I rushed towards naruto's bedside

Naruto twitched a bit then what happened next disturbed me. He started to cry and as he cried he kept saying the same thing.

"stupid", was all naruto said. 


	4. of friends and fights

AUTHOR"S NOTES: does someone think this story sucks tell me cause I think I'm just lowering my own self-esteem for nothing. 

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO SO LIVE WITH IT!(dang disclaimers)

I opened my eyes and I was surprised to see a worried looking sandaime staring at me.

"naruto are you ok?", he smiled

'naruto' I thought subconciously a tear started to slide down my face. The hokage saw this and worried.

"Sandaime-sama", sandaime looked towards me giving me his whole undivided attention. "I need to talk to you alone", I said which caught the sandaime and the medic-nins who were hiding surprised.

"Alright", he referred to me then he faced the medic-nins "leave us you will receive your pay at the mission center", the hokage gestured the medic-nins towards the door. "What is it naruto?", the hokage's face grew serious he knew naruto would never call him sandaime-sama or even hokage at that not even his real name instead naruto always referred to him as jii-san or oldman.

"I'm not naruto", I said seriously as I felt the last of the medic-nins leave

"What are you talking about?", about the hokage's face grew grim

"I meant that I'm kyuubi and naruto gave me his life", I said as I bowed my head in shame or guilt I could not tell

"kyuubi then what happened?", sandaime asked

I proceeded to explain everything to sandaime.

"... and so naruto gave me his life to live so I could do good deeds to make up for my bad ones and avoid oblivion", I finished

"I see then I'll sign you up in the academy", sandaime said as he stood up

"what do you mean academy?", I asked beffudled(is there even such a word?)

"You said you had to do good deeds right why not be a ninja doing errands for others is a good deed no?", sandaime smiled

"yeah I guess", I said giving sandaime a grin which was a lot like naruto's TM grin

"then get ready term starts in the next 5 months", sandaime left thinking 'the future seems to be bright not only for konoha but for all'

I sat there pondering on what I should do then I thought about something. 'guess I have to start somewhere' I thought

after a week of recuperating in the hospital I went on my way to see the hokage. The hokage tower was as tall as ever. I entered the tower the attendant who was smiling upon seeing me suddenly frowned.

"How may I help you?", she asked as nicely as possible

"I wish to see the hokage", I said calmly

"I'm sorry but you need to have an appointment the hokage is very busy these days", the attendant replied. From what I could see or read in her eyes she was planning on denying anything I asked for.

"Naruto", the hokage walked in

"jii-san", I replied with a grin

"Well naruto seems like you've got nothin' to do as well", the hokage said heartily

"nope not a thing since I finished work this early", I said looking around calmly

"work? you have work?", sandaime asked

"yeah I work at ichiraku's", I said as if it was nothing

"I didn't know that", the hokage said scratching his head(did that rhyme or what?)

"didn't you ever wonder how I ever got so many free ramen coupons", I said while my eyes were like this --

"I think we have a lot to talk about so let's go to my office ne?", the oldman said

We walked on for what seemed like ours but I knew better. The hokage tower was annoyingly built high and old man had to make me climb the stairs with him. If I didn't know any better I'd say the oldman's training was walking up these god damn stairs. I had nothing better to do so I looked around. The walls were a nice beige color and every now and then there were pictures of shinobi one I noticed was a picture with kakashi and the yondaime in it. the yondaime was in the background smiling nervously as he looked at kakashi at his right staring in a way that said that he didn't care at another guy to his left who was throwing kakashi a death glare and in the middle was a serene looking girl smiling a smile that could silence a war. It was very disturbing how the guy to the yondaime's left reminded me of naruto.

"That was Uchiha Obito", sandaime spoke

I was staring at the picture for quite a while now I didn't even notice that I stopped walking. The sandaime noticed I was concentrating more on the one called Uchiha Obito. He had short messy black hair he wore goggles on his head he also wore a black shirt and white shorts. We continued walking again after I was finished scanning the picture. We finally reached the hokage's office.

"So naruto what have you come here to talk about?", the sandaime asked as he gestured me towards a seat

"come now hokage-sama you can call me by my real name", I said as I sat down

"alright then kyuubi what do you need?", the sandaime asked

"do you remember that girl with the ones that attacked me?", I asked

"ofcourse I do", sandaime asnwered as he wondered where this may lead to

"I wish to pay her a visit", I finished then an awkward silence filled the room

"You do know that this is the girl who accompanied the two men who were the cause of you losing you're best friend, you scared so much that seeing you might cause her to snap completely and we can't leave you alone with this girl since you might kill her", sandaime said all this in the span of 5 seconds

"uh... yeah", I said stunned at the oldman's vocal skills

"alright here", the oldman signed a document and stamped it then handed it to me.

"what's this for?", I asked as I examined the paper

"It's a permit to visit someone at the asylum near the south gate that's where she's being kept", the sandaime said

"okay thanks oldman", I said as I left (dammit those damn stairs again)

I finally reached the south gate where the asylum was. It was a big gray building nothing fancy just depressing. I entered the asylum and went straight to the service counter.

The clerk took one look at me cocked an eyebrow and said, "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to visit someone", I said handing her the document the sandaime gave me

She read the paper then surveyed me closely then said, "follow me please"

I followed her and saw there were no guards or other people.

"mi-"

"we're short of staff", the lady cut me off

"why?", I asked

"few nins care to guard this place and most medic-nins are more at home at a hospital rather than an asylum", she said stiffly. "here we are", she gestured me towards a door

"thank you", I bowed but as I straightened up she disappeared. Creepy. I opened the door and entered the room was like those of a crazy person's alright the walls were cushioned and in the corner ws the girl I was looking for. She looked like a total mess, she was nothing like my assailant a month ago her brownish black hair was messy and she had eye bags that meant she couldn't sleep well and they were also bloodshot I couldn't tell if it was from crying or lack of sleep or both. She wore a straight jacket and from what I could see she was crying.

"hello there", I said gently as I approached her

"you...", her face went white when she saw me

"yeah it's me", I said I smiled as I crouched beside her

"stay away from me", she said pleadingly as she pushed herself deeper into the walls wishing she could just go through them

"listen it's alright now I won't hurt you", I said kindly

"please just leave me", the girl said

"I'm sorry but I can't", I said looking away. I sat down beside her and then silence filled the room a few minutes passed by.

"why didn't you kill us?", the girl asked stuttering

"Cause my conscience told me not to", I smiled at her but she just looked away

"I'm sorry", she started to cry. "I'm sorry I'm sorry...", she kept saying I'm sorry again and again

Suddenly something in my memory gave me a kick in the head and I remembered a girl she had long curtain like hair but it was blacker than the night she wore a snow white kimono and she kept saying, "I'm sorry master I'm sorry master". I felt saddened by the memory I knew who the girl was there was not a moment that I didn't think of her since I met her. Back in reality I suddenly hugged the girl who was with my assailants a month ago. She looked surprised or shocked to say the least, honestly so was I.

"I'm sorry...", I started, "for making you go through so much" a tear started to fall from my face

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------

I was surprised the demon who me and my allies attecked a month ago was hugging me. I was scared so much I thought I was going to die or I hoped he'd just kill me quick. I withdrew into my mind and saw the nightmares returning the crimson eyes, the bloody boy, the terrifying atmosphere from the red chakra, everything it was all coming back. I started to cry I secluded myself in my mind and then I heard him say the last thing I thought I'd ever hear from him.

"I'm sorry..", then he paused, "for making you go through so much"

I tried not to listen but I heard it then I felt something... warmth, caring and maybe even love. When I felt it the walls I made around me to keep me safe here in my mind started to crumble and I saw no... reexperienced every single bad memory I had but strangely there was no pain. I opened my eyes to face him and I saw him crying. I suddenly asked unable to control myself.

"Why are you crying?", I asked shakily

"It's just that you reminded me of someone I loved a long time ago", the boy said then suddenly something clicked in my mind and I suspected he knew he messed up as well.

"I guess you already know who I am", the boy let me go and sat beside me again. "I'm kyuubi", he admitted, "the boy who was the original owner of this body and one of my closest friends died", he stated and more tears ran down his face.

I don't know how I don't know why I don't know what I was or was not thinking but I said something which took us both a minute to register.

"hold me again", I said

"what?", he asked

"hold me like you did a while ago", I buried my head into my knees and I couldn't bear to look at him I didn't know if I felt stupid for asking a demon to hold me or stupid like a girl who asked her crush for a kiss but I knew one thing when he let me go I felt scared and cold not because I knew it was really the legendary fox demon kyuubi who was with me right now but because he let me go.

He held me again and said, "I guess you're not afraid of me anymore"

"no", I rested my head on his chest but the sudden change in position made me fall on top of him which made me realise our age difference he looked around 7 and I was 13.

"hehe I guess not", he chuckled softly

"I feel safe in your arms", I confessed with no reservations as a blush stained my cheeks

"where did that come from?", he asked amused

"I dunno myself", I said as I was in complete bliss I closed my eyes and let the warmth flow through my body

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------

I looked at her she was beautiful really after you got through the messy long hair, bloodshot eyes and dirt and grime that covered her light complectioned skin to me she was beautiful and I wondered if my wife in heaven would forgive me for thinking like this. I sighed a bit and thought I'd let her enjoy the hug and rest for a while.  
fifteen minutes later.

"ahem!ahem!", a cough resounded through the cell which awakened me from my nap

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything", it was the oldman I suddenly scrambled to my feet the girl went to her corner again and hid what I thought was a blush(oO).

"nope your not interrupting anything anyway can you arrange for her release", I asked the oldman

the sandaime cocked an eyebrow and said, "sure but we have to monitor her behavior to see if she is mentally healthy"

"fine if you have to but she's got my approval", I gave the oldman a cheeky grin and a thumbs up.

"heh so I guess you're leaving", the oldman asked amused

"yup sure am", I said as I dusted myself of dirt. "but gimme a sec first would ya?", I asked the hokage

"sure just don't do anything weird", the sandaime walked off laughing

"dammit old man!", I shouted after him. I turned towards the girl and smiled. "didn't quite catch your name", I said

"hikari. yamato, hikari", she said

"well nice to meet you hikari my names kyuubi but for now I'm Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto", I said with a grin. "I'll keep visiting you till you can get out and maybe we can do lunch ciao", I ran out and met up with the oldman thinking that I just made a friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------

"I'll be looking forward to that kyuubi-kun no naruto-kun", I smiled as I saw the retreating form of the boy whom I've just developed feelings for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------

The months past by quickly and here I am a day before the start of my term at the ninja academy. I yawned as I walked over towards my house. Today's workout was a bit lighter than the usual just to keep me in check. The sealing orb is sure a handy relic for times like these sadly I'm only at double the gravity sure I went three times but that was only for like 2 hours so I could get a feel of it but it sure wasn't like going double gravity. The first time I used the gravity bind was around two weeks after I got out of the hospital I immediately used my power to visit my personal storehouse in pocket dimensions and picked it up. The sealing orb was a black orb which was once used to seal my powers but I took it and put it into my storage I never thought I'd get it out ofstorage ever again but I made a few mods and now it's the perfect training tool it allows me to control the gravity applied to my body and its ability to drain my energy is useful as well in chakra control since it drains my chakra at different amounts. Going double the gravity was no big deal it was like having a kid or two strapped to your body so I quickly mastered it but the third was like hell.The first time I went three times I thought I was going to die. I guess I easily handled the double gravity because of the changes made to the body to house my soul. I did my usual 50 laps around konoha and did 500 push-ups and sit-ups everyday to get used to the weight while I excercised.

As I was saying I was walking home but I guess I should visit naruto first. I had a grave made for him but ofcourse only with the help of the hokage. Evryday I would visit his grave before practice there I meditated and reminisced the 7 years we were together but mostly the first 2 years were like really annoying I could bearly sleep with him crying all the time. As I reached my destination the place where shinobi monument where naruto's grave was I spotted trouble with a capital T.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------

"Hey forehead stop going around Sasuke", a girl sneered at me

"yeah", another chimed in

there were around five girls in all and a couple of punks who liked to make fun of me. I was just going to meet Ino and I thought taking the shortcut near the shinobi monument would be good turns out these idiots picking on me now were hanging out here and now here I am surrounded, outnumbered, and backed into a corner or tree for a better description with no way out and now I was being beat up this was just not my day.

"help!", I screamed , "help sasuke"

"sasuke won't come for someone like you", punk A sneered

"yep we can beat you up as much as we want hehe", said punk B

"sasuke help", I kept yelling again and again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------

I was walking home and then I heard someone scream my name. Definitely a girl I thought, better hide. I jumped into a bush and looked around and I saw that annoying Sakura girl screaming my name and calling out to me for help while there were a couple of guys holding her to the tree and five girls three of them taking turns slapping her. This is none of my business I thought I better just leave but then hey I could use the practice so I got ready to jump in and kick some ass and then someone who was the last person I expected and ever wanted to see appeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

"hey wattya doin?", I asked as if clueless

"who are you?", a girl with glasses asked

"I'm the guy who sneaked hot sauce into the valentines chocolate you gave sasuke", I fell over laughing as I remembered the look on sasuke's face as he tasted the chocolate after naruto took my plan of a practical joke and put hot sauce in one of the chocolates given to sasuke and it so happened it was the chocolate of the girl I was talking to right now.

"SO IT WAS YOU!", she stormed and told her friends a couple of commands which went like leave forehead alone and beat the living daylights out of that chump anyway I wasn't listening cause I was too busy laughing.

They stomped on me which was quite easy considering I was laughing my ass off on the ground. After around ten minutes of kicking me around like a soccer ball they got tired and left.

"Well that was amusing", I muttered as I stood up

"hey naruto are you alright?", a worried looking sakura greeted me as I looked her way

"yeah just a couple of bruises don't worry I'll live", I grinned and folded my hands behind my head and started for naruto's grave.

"did you just save me?", sakura blurted out and she seemed shocked in asking

"it depends on how ya look at it so I guess it's your call bye", I waved her off

"that was just weird", sakura and sasuke sweatdropped simultaneously

I arrived at naruto's grave around dinner time.

"come out I know you're there you didn't even make an effort to hide yourself", I spoke

"I knew you'd visit again", the oldman stepped out of the shadows. "you just can't let it go can you? I guess it'll have to take more than five months for your wounds to heal", sandaime walked towards the spot beside me.

"It'll take me forever for that wound to heal, I owe naruto as much as konoha owes its shinobi for their survival. If it weren't for naruto I wouldn't be here or down there", I looked down

"So tomorrows the big day", the sandaime changed the topic

"yeah, want to talk about it over a bowl of hot ramen?", I asked grinning

"sure", the sandaime smiled

"you're paying", I said quickly

"huh but what about those free ramen coupons you kept bragging about?", the hokage asked dumbfounded

"Oh those? I used them all up for lunch", I simply explained

"but...", oldman was trying to make an excuse so he wouldn't have to pay

"yosh free dinner here I come!", I shouted running to ichiraku's with a fist in the air not giving the hokage time to make an excuse.

that's the end of this chapter took me a while to update because we were moving to a new house and we didn't have internet for a couple of days


	5. entrusted identity

AUTHOR'S NOTES: These past few days I just realized that monthly internet is really a God send and even crummy internet will do just as long as it's infinite and cheap.

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own naruto so there

It had been three years since I started at the ninja academy everything was going great. Other than the daily glares, shouts and abuses of people against me everything was going my way. For one hikari was released from the asylum on christmas wherein I got a violet sweater with an orange spiral sewn in its back and a fox's head sewn in flaming red on the front. As promised we did do lunch and was that a day to remember though she kept looking away(?). I learned quite a few skills through training sometimes under jii-san's watch when he had some free time. I also made a couple of friend I think?

It was the day of our graduation exams. I was quite bored really everything was the same. nothing interesting ever happened in school and for the love of God I already know everything they teach. sure I'm a demon fox and I'm usually not well versed in fighting while in human form but I've did my share of massacres in human form once in a while.

"quiet down!", a brown-haired pony tailed man shouted. "you will be tested individually please enter the room there for the test", the man pointed at the room. "now now iruka don't scare the students", a white haired man tried calming the pony-  
tailed man down. "No Mizuki they need to know how serious being a ninja is", iruka stated flatly. They went into the room and one by one students went in and came out with a headband with the symbol of the leaf on it and there were those who just didn't seem to have any luck who failed. My turn came I had failed two times in a row and this is my third. I failed the first cause I was damn scared to use too much chakra and blow the whole place up in making a bunshin so I used too little so the clones looked like some sickly loser unconscious and on the ground. The second time I used too much chakra and my worst fears during the first year happened. classes were held on the school grounds but I was suspended for a month. I should have been expelled but the oldman stuck-up for me so I stayed. This time I'm definitely going to pass.

"Next!", a voice shouted from inside the room. I walked in and found the same set up since last year a room with a long table with Iruka and mizuki sensei behind it.

"Naruto you know what to do", Iruka sensei gestured

I nodded. "Bunshin no jutsu", I whispered.

BOOM!

There was an explosion and after the smoke cleared it showed mizuki and Iruka sensei hiding under the table and I was standing stock still.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO NARUTO KILL US? YOU...", Iruka sensei ranted but I was'nt listening I was more concerned about what threw my attention off of the jutsu. It felt like something was trying to awaken but it was very faint.

"... AND FURTHERMORE I WILL NOT LET A STUDENT LIKE YOU WHO CAN'T EVEN MAKE A BUNSHIN EVER PASS!", Iruka finished.

"I see", I answered my face grim

"Now now Iruka no need to pop a blood vessel just calm down and we'll sort this out", Mizuki tried to calm Iruka down while he led Iruka out.

I turned to leave then suddenly someone held me back by the shoulders. I looked around and saw it was Mizuki.

"Naruto I see a lot of potential in you and so does Iruka that's partly why he won't let you pass", Mizuki said

"What's the other?", I queried

"It's because he sees a lot of himself in you he's an orphan too you see so he doesn't want you to get hurt. In other words he doesn't want you to bite off more than you can chew when you become a ninja", Mizuki explained.

"So I see", I said

"I have another way of becoming a shinobi you know interested?", Mizuki offered

"I'm listening", I said completely intrigued by what the stupid fool said since I knew there was only one way of becoming genin and I had just failed it so I figured that this guy is up to something and I better play along and stop him when needed before he finds another kid stupid enough to do what he says without asking any questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking down the street I had just visited naruto's grave and was planning on worrying about what I would have for dinner and what mizuki said.

"Naruto listen to me I know you might not believe me but there really is another way of passing the graduation exams.", mizuki stated.

"don't worry I believe you", I said 'like I believe cancer doesn't kill', I added in my mind

"what we're gonna do has to happen tonight. What I want you to do is steal the scroll of forbidden seals", mizuki said in an instructive voice.

"ok", I simply answered.

He started to give me the details of what I had to do.

I kept on walking and contemplating on what to do. I knew I had to trick him but how and how am I going to make the oldman understand? I thought not noticing my feet were taking me to my favorite hang-out.

"HEY! NARUTO!"

I heard someone call which broke my thoughts. It was Iruka sensei he was running towards me.

"You okay naruto?", he asked worriedly as he saw me deep in thought.

"It's nothing Iruka-sensei", I managed to smile

"care for some ramen my treat", Iruka-sensei offered

"YOSH!", I said my smile turning into a big grin

We ate quietly except for the sounds of ramen cooking and the sound of me eating ramen. When I was on my fifth bowl.

"Naruto do you hate me for failing you?", Iruka asked melancholy

"no", I said as I continued to eat ramen at record speed

"really most students are pissed whenever I put them through what you did?", Iruka more asked than stated

"nah they just don't understand how hard it is on teachers to have bad students", I answered (note: still eating ramen)

"really so I guess you do huh?", he asked sarcastically

"nope", I simply answered (note: remember eating)

"I think you should stop eating before your stomache blows", Iruka-sensei suggested as I finished my twelfth bowl.

?I guess I'll be okay for now anyway I still have some other stuff to do so thanks for the ramen", I waved as I walked of to steal the scroll of forbidden seals.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old man seriously needed better help I mean I got in and out without anyone noticing. It was in the dead of night and I knocked out five anbu in the process of getting in but I got careless and left them as they were. hehe my bad. I made my way to the dark forest. And when they said dark they meant dark I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I ran through the forest till I reached a clearing. I opened the scroll to see what mizuki was after with the giant roll of paper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was frantic after I heard of what naruto did. I rushed over to the hokage tower to see what was going on as I approached the gates I saw chuunins and jounins frantically running around. I made a bee-line towards the hokage's office and then I overheard some men talking about what just happened.

"Did ya hear the kyuubi vessel got hold of the scroll of forbidden seals most of the people say it'll use the jutsus in the scroll for revenge", The man said

"Damn we gotta kill it before that happens let's go help with the search", the second man said

"ok", they both nod in agreement and left

"Dammit naruto", I gritted my teeth as I headed towards the only place where I knew naruto found solace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally learned a couple of those techniques ofcourse I can always practice the others when I want but it was time to take mizuki down. I slowly walked to our agreed meeting spot. I took in all the surroundings the trees were darkscary to most but to one who more or less lived in a forest they were beautifully calm. I could hear small animals resting themselves yet staying alert for any midnight snackers who'd eat them.The owls hooted in curiosity of my presence. Wolves howled in warning for others to stay out of their territory. I suddenly jerked my head to the side as I sensed something coming my way. I relaxed as I recognized the presence.

"yo Iruka-sensei", I greeted as he approached me at high speeds.

"naruto!", he started as he saw me carrying the scroll on my back. "what are you doing? The whole village is in a panic and their looking for you"

"lemme guess it's not actually for my well being is it?", I put an extra stress on 'my'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darn! Naruto what's happened what did you do while I was gone everyone is in a frenzy to kill you. I just go out of town for a minute and you cause so much trouble.

"hokage-sama!", the anbu whom I summoned called me as he appeared

"search for naruto and bring him to me unharmed", I said firmly looking into the anbu's eyes

"understood", the anbu bowed then left.

I went over to my crystal ball to see what was happening but I still couldn't locate him. Just one thing was going through my mind 'what the hell is going on?'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"naruto what is happening? what are you doing? Why did you take the scroll of forbidden seals?", Iruka asked like a machine shot.

"Iruka sensei everything will be answered soon", I replied

"Just tell me what is go-", he suddenly covered me as a hail of shuriken and kunai rained down from a tree.

"naruto get away from iruka he's a spy", I heard the voice of mizuki

"mizuki so it was you who made naruto steal the scroll", iruka said as he coughed blood

"don't believe him naruto give me the scroll and you'll finally get what you deserve", mizuki said as he gestured for me to give him the scroll.

"mizuki-sensei I want to talk to you about something in private first can you go a bit to the west you'll know the meeting place when you see it", I told mizuki

"hmm..", mizuki thought as if weighing some possibilities. "I'll meet you there", then he dashed of

as soon as mizuki was out of earshot which was within five seconds I turned around and faced iruka-sensei. "Iruka-sensei this'll all be over soon so rest and as soon as I'm finished I'll get help.", I turned around and started to walk towards the meeting place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mizuki sped through the forest he stopped as he saw me on the ground with the forbidden scroll on my back.

"now naruto hand me the scroll and we'll talk", mizuki said holding out his hand

"there's nothing to give and there's nothing to talk about", as I said this mizuki became confused. A second later mizuki went flying as I hit him square in the face he got a grip on a tree branch and swung onto it.

"you stupid bastard what the hell were you doing", mizuki shouted in rage

"protecting the ones that matter to me", I said as I dropped the henge

"iruka", mizuki's eyes narrowed. "where is naruto?", he questioned as he threw a couple of shuriken at me.

"he like I'd tell you arrgh", I jumped right as I dodged the shuriken but my injuries slowed me down and my left leg got hit.

"let's try again where is naruto?", he threw a shuriken at my right leg

"arrgh", I screamed in pain as I dragged myself to lean on a tree after the shuriken hit my foot. "I ain't talking mizuki", I said gritting my teeth as I pulled out the shuriken.

"What makes you want to protect that demon so much", mizuki asked his expression colder than ice

"cause to me he's no demon he's uzumaki, naruto one of the citizens of konoha and one of my best students", I said

"bullshit he's nothing but a monster", mizuki threw another shuriken at my legs one each which caused me to scream in pain.

CRACK!

A snapping sound caused me and mizuki to look at the direction in which the sound came from.

"so you've come", mizuki smiled insanely

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped into the clearing to be greeted with the sight of iruka leaning with his back against a tree and mizuki on a tree branch armed to the teth with a maniacal smile on his face.

"so you've come", mizuki said his smile not fading

"yeah", I said in monotone as if bored

"so hand me the scroll", mizuki said

"no first I want to know what do you want with thescroll it has no value whatsoever", I said as I placed the scroll on the ground.

"foolish boy the scroll is worth a fortune in jutsus", mizuki sneered angrily. "I want that scroll to grow stronger", mizuki said the hunger in his eyes.

"I might consider giving this to you if you give me something of value in return", I said in a noncaring way.

"hmm..", mizuki thought "I'll give you some interesting bit of information", mizuki sneered

"what type of info are we talking about here", I asked

"In exchange for the scroll I'll tell you why the villagers hate you so much", mizuki smiled

"just indulge me", I dared him

"the villagers hate you because...", mizuki pased for dramatic effect

"no don't tell him", iruka yelled

"because the kyuubi no kitsune that attacked the village over a decade ago was sealedinto you", he shouted as he pointed a finger at me.

"so?", I asked cocking an eyebrow

"so? what do you mean by so?", mizuki asked

"so what if that's the case I don't care", i said in a dead flat tone

"you're a monster you idiotic boy don't you care even just a little bit everyone wants you dead!", mizuki shouted

"not everyone", I corrected him. I turned towards Iruka sensei, "Iruka sensei looks like it's time to make things clear what mizuki said is true I am the kyuubi.", I said in a dead serious tone.

"no you're not you're uzu-", I cut iruka off

"no I AM KYUUBI", I said forcefully trying to make him accept and comprehend the painful reality.

"see iruka what did I tell you he is just a monster not worth protecting it's better if he just died", mizuki stated smugly

I turned to look at mizuki. "You you've caused enough trouble for one day", I drawled out menacingly

"hmph what can a little boy like youdo to a chuunin like me?", he jeered

"you yourself said it and you heard me say it I AM a MONSTER what makes you think I'm incapable of killing you anyway I'm on the road to repentance I'll start with you", I glared at him.

mizuki paled at the glare I sent him. "S-stay away", He threw the two giant shuriken on his back towards me.

"useless", I merely uttered as I dodged each shuriken with ease.

"my turn", I disappeared and reappaered in front of him and hit him in the stomache sending him flying throught the air.  
"kagebunshin", I shouted it like a war cry as two no three humdred clones of me stood on different branches of trees.

"n-naruto", iruka sptuttered amazed at what he was seeing. As mizuki started to fall all the narutos found a partner and threw each other into the air towards mizuki hiting him hard as everysingle narutp landed blow after blow while he was still in mid-air. by the time the mid-airassault was done mizuki's body was racked in pain. all the narutos on the ground got into a jumping position and lunged towards mizuki's falling form ready to score a right straight. At the same time all the narutos in the air conjured more kagebunshins to throw towards mizuki to score a right straight as well before they poofed into nonexistence.

BOOM!

Finally I let mizuki fall to the grund and decided it was time to face iruka-sensei.

"sensei", I began and iruka looked at me "I am kyuubi I am the one who murdered you're parents as I attacked konoha I don't know what to do to make things right but all I can do to ask for you forgiveness is to let you decide the fate of my life,  
I said solemnly as I bowed in front of iruka.

an eerie silence enveloped us then I heard someone sobbing.

"tell me how they died", I looked up into iruka's crying face

"The same way they lived, as heroes", I answered I bowed my head down again and closed my eyes.

I heard iruka move something metallic I thought it was a kunai he was going to use to kill me then suddenly.

"naruto open your eyes", I heard iruka command

"congrats you graduate", he smiled

we both looked at each other without a word we exchanged apologies and forgiveness.

"naruto!", iruka broke the silence. "you weren't seriously gonna hand him the scroll were you?"

"nope that one was one of my bunshins in henge I had another bunshin deliver the real one back to the old man", I explained

Iruka sat there dumbfounded. I made two more bunshins and started to head for the village after I slung mizuki over my shoulder and my two bunshins carried iruka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pondered in my mind while naruto with mizuki over his shoulder and his two bunshins that were carrying me rushed towards the village when did the class clown become so good to beat a chuunin. How come he did not know of naruto's progress. And is it really true that he is the kyuubi and not naruto? This I pondered over. After a while my mind was made up this was no longer kyuubi no kitsune who nearly destroyed konoha now he is a shinobi on a mission to do good for others. I smiled as I thought if my parents would agree with me. I closed my eyes as I saw the village and went into a deep sleep.

-  
AUTHOR"S NOTES: well that's it for this chapter see ya real soon o 


	6. this day's just full of surprises

AUTGOR'S NOTES: I just had a stroke of inspiration please tell me if my fic is good cause I ain't getting too many reviews be they good or bad

mxDISCLAIMER: no naruto merchandise is under my ownership so there

It had been a week since my abrupt graduation but everything is okay my trainings been going well I've already mastered up to 20x the gravity and I've been fine tuning my techniques all in all life was good until they stuck me in my worst nightmare of a team.

Anyway before that I had to get my ninja license issued. Crap the old man will want some answers about the incident but I think I can sidestep those questions for the time being like how I avoided the old man for a week. I was sitting in a room the tension was thick I could feel it.

"na-", the hokage started

"It wasn't my fault!", I shouted as I bowed my head and my hands in a begging position.

"ookay? but I just wanted to hand you you're new license",

"oh", I sweatdropped as I held out my one hand for the license and the other scratched the back of my head

Suddenly the door slid open and a weird looking brat wearing a shirt with the konoha insignia, a pair of shorts a long scarf and something that held his hair back. He was holding a shuriken he took one look at old man and shouted in a battle cry.

"fight me old man!", I smacked my own face and sweatdropped as the young boy tripped on his own scarf

"you tripped me didn't you", he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"eh why the hell would I?", I said in an honest tone

"cause I'm way better than you are", he shouted

I looked at him with narrowed eyes I approached him with slow calculated steps. I could hear the old man getting ready to jump in if things got out of control. As I reached him he said something unnecessary.

"Try me if you dare", he said his face completely smug

KATONK!

"ow! don't you know who I am I'm the hokage's grandson", he shouted as he held a smoking lump on top of his head

"1st of all if you were that damn good you would have dodged that 2nd I don't ive a damn who you're related to", I shouted.

"honored grandson! honored grandson! there you are hrk!", a man with sunglasses came in and he recoiled in disgust as he saw me.

"ack it's him", he started to disappear

"no honored grandson wait", he ran to the window as the boy jumped out of it. He was about to jump out but then he stopped and looked at me "never go near honored grandson again", he glared and jumped out the window in pursuit.

"What was that about?", I asked the old man as I pointed a finger at the window in which two of the wierdest beings I have made contact with in my entire existence just exited.

"that...", the old man sighed in exasperation," was my grandson and his personal tutor"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left the office and was now going for a nice bowl or a hundred at ichiraku's before visiting naruto's grave again. Just a couple of blocks before ichiraku's I couldn't take it anymore my whole body was shaking in anger and annoyance and I had at least 5 veins bulging out of my head. I turned around.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A SQUARE DOG!", I shouted at the top of my lungs at a cardboard box with a dog drawn on it.

"aha I knew you'd be able to detect me even at my best disguise since you are the one who beat me", konohamaru said proudly

"Hey where are you going?", he asked as I walked away

"Anywhere away from wierdos like you", I said as I walked away

"come on don't be like that please make me your disciple master", he bowed in front of me

" I could consider that but the old man can teach you better", I continued walking

"but he only trains me for a short while most of the time I'm left with ebisu the sunglasses guy", konohamaru shouted

"that must be torture", I said pitying him

"yeah so please teach me", konohamaru begged

"I'll teach ya but you gotta promiseme a couple of things 1)you will not teach what I'll teach you to just anyone", I counted off on my first finger. he nodded vigorously in responce."second you will not use this for evil unless it is justified", he still nodded vigorously in response. "third..", I broke into a grin," you will use this to torture ebisu to no end deal?"

He broke into a grin too, "deal"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This kid was amazing the first technique I taught him was extremely powerful and in 5 hours he mastered it truly amazing. I see a lot of myself in this kid he really has potential all he needs is a teacher that can pull that potential out. He reminded me of naruto as well. No one cared for naruto and konohamaru just wanted to get his grandpa's attention.

"sexy no jutsu!", konohamaru suddenly changed into a naked well proportioned longhaired brunette.

"I'd give it a ten kid let's take 5", I told him

"hai master", konohamaru said happily

I got each of us a soda and gave one to konohamaru. He was sitting on the bench in the park where we were training.

"so ya think that'll get your granpa's attention?", I asked with a big grin

"He definitely will hehe", konohamaru chuckled

"yeah but why attack him to get his attention", I asked still grinning

"no it wasn't to get his attention", he said sadly

"huh then what was it for?", I asked wondering

"I want to become hokage", he said

"what?", I asked disbelievingly

"I want to be hokage", he said with firm decision

"why? you'll become hokage anyway since you're the hokage's grandson", I said

"no I want to be hokage now", he stated but before I could say anything he continued "do you know I was named after this village. My grandfather wanted me to bear that name proudly but no one sees me all they see is the hokage's grandson. It's always honored grandson this honored grandson that they never even call me by my name and if I become hokage they'll know my name and they'll see me for me.", he finished

"heh", I snorted

"what!", konohamaru shouted loudly

"with that attitude you'll never be hokage", I said

"oh yeah! I'll show you I'll be hokage and after that I'm gonna make you bow before me", konohamaru shouted as he got angry

"that's exactly what I mean your too confident", I finished my soda and stood up as I approached a garbage bin

"what! I AM NOT TOO CONFIDENT", konohamaru shouted

"the title of hokage isn't just taken kid it's earned you fight for it you strive for it. "It" is a commitment. now if you're completely sure of this you better be ready kid cause there aren't any shortcuts.", I lectured as I threw the can and started to walk away.

"honored grandson what are you doing in the company of this monster he is unfit to be in your presence", ebisu started "now come with me and I'll train you so in no time you'll be hokage like you always wanted", ebisu said as he carried off a struggling konohamaru

"no I won't go I won't go naruto sees me! he sees me! konohamaru not honored grandson!", he wriggled free and shouted "sexy no jutsu" he transformed into his sexy no jutsu form which was a naked well proportioned long haired brunette.

"ACK!", ebisu was well in a way of saying it struck

"haha that technique won't work on me I'm too gentlemanly", ebisu gloated then suddenly he felt some one tap his shoulder and he turned around. There were at least thirty naked big-breasted long-haired blondes feeling each other up.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

ZOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

ebisu went flying like a rocket from the insane nose-bleed he was suffering from.

"how'd ya like that kid?", I asked

"that was awesome could you teach that to me some time?", konohamaru asked excited

"maybe but maybe I won't cause I might consider becoming hokage", I stated as I walked over to the opposite side of where konohamaru is standing. "I wouldn't want my future rival to learn my jutsus now would I?", I grinned as I had my back to him

"heh then from now on we're rivals ya hear me", konohamaru shouted at me as he grinned

"then let's make an oath when the time comes you and I will fight for the position of hokage okay konohamaru?", I grinned turning my head around to see his reaction.

"I'll make sure I beat you naruto", he grinned tears welling up in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

an old man smiled as he saw the scene unfold between his real grandson and one he had grown love as his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked home happily as I knew I had made a new friend even if he was weird he was still a friend. Anyway as I walked home I noticed a girl walking down the street. She wore a nice looking dress any innocent girl would have she also wore a hat that covered her face a bit looked to be about 16-17 she had long black hair and and ebony eyes which had a sparkle to them. She was very noticeable because of a couple of things one there were very few people on the streets and two she was carrying two large suitcases. She seemed somewhat familiar.

"miss do you need help?", I offered.

"no need naruto-kun I can carry this myself", the girl smiled at me

"hm?", I looked to see a better view of her then it hit me. "hikari?", I asked nonbelievingly

"hai", she just smiled at me damn her smile is just so damn cute!

"you muat be tired from lugging all this stuff around why not stop by my place? it's only a couple of blocks away.", I offered.

"arigato", she bowed

"no need for stuff like that let's go", I took the suitcases and led her to my humble abode.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"well here we are it's all I have but I wouldn't trade it for anything", I grinned

"It's nice", she looked around the small apartment and saw that everything was well kept at one side was a bookshelf filled with books and beside it was a work desk with some scrolls and ink bottles as well as some brushes. There was also a bed opposite of the bookshelf and was beside the only window of the room. There was a small kitchen and it looked to be in fine order there was a tv on one side but something about the walls just made her uneasy.

"take a seat", I gestured towards the bed as I took the suitcase she was holding and put it to one side.

"thanks", she took off her hat and sat down on the bed.

"What were you doing with all that luggage?", I asked as I walked into the kitchen to make some tea

"I'm sorry but it's a boring story", she said

"don't worry I've got nothing else to do", I offered her some tea that I made

"arigato", she said as she held her hand out for the cup. She sipped some of the hot liquid and said, "after the incident with you three years ago my family disowned me"

"What!", I asked incredelously

"they said that they thought I'd bring honor to the clan but all I did was bring more shame", a tear slid down her cheek. "I was kicked out and I went to find a place to stay. I found an apartment and I lived there for three years but I wasn't recieving many jobs after getting reinstated to jounin and my savings was getting used up so yesterday my landlord kicked me out and I've been looking for a place to stay", she finished

"they kicked you out!", I asked as if what she was saying was impossible.

"yes", she nodded sadly

"wait if you got kicked out yesterday then where'd you sleep?", I asked

"In the park on a bench", she explained as she drank a bit more of the tea.

"I'm sorry", I said. "I'll make it up to you I promise", I looked into her eyes and reassured her

"thanks but I better not trouble you further", she finished her tea and started to get up

"wait", I grabbed her wrist. She whirled around and looked at me. "You can stay here with me it's the least I could do", I offered her.

"but all I do is cause trouble and I don't want to cause you any problems", she said gently

"stay with me", I said firmly. "onegai", I finished.

"I've thanked you so many times today but you still show me kindness", she smiled sadly still

"no actually it's quite selfish of me cause you see I get lonely from time to time and I wish I just had someone with me", I stated.

"still you've given me so much", she got into a thinking position and thought ,"hmm... I got it. Would you please turn around?", she asked me.

"sure", I turned around I heard her move around a bit.

"turn around", I heard her voice. I turned around and suddenly her face was near mine and she planted a little kiss on my cheek and told me, "as payment I'll strive to be your wife", she said seductively (I didn't even know she could do seductive with cuteness written all over her). I blushed 'shit ruriko all over again!' Ithought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my opinion this chapter is shorter than it seems two sorry if the spaces equal to half the chapter :D.z 


	7. adjusting to new life in 3 2 1

AUTHOR's NOTES: I'm planning on writing a new fic on naruto that is kyuubi-centric but I don't wanna leave you guys who read this fic hanging so I'm gonna keep writing hope you guys enjoy:D. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto TT.

It was morning the damned sun was trying to get me to open my eyes(damn you sun!). Then I suddenly felt something was beside me in my bed it was warm and soft. I buried my face into it to get away from the sun. The thing suddenly moved I buried my face deeper into it. It maoned in pleasure somewhat(Oo). It took me ten seconds to register to my brain what was happening.

"WTF?", I opened my eyes just to find my face between hikari's decently large assets. She held me with a death grip. 'Can't breath!' I thought. My options were limited stay in this semi uncomfortable position or wake hikari up and let all chaos ensue. I pretty much chose the latter. "HIKARI WAKE UP!", I yelled.

"What!", she suddenly sat up but my problem was still unsolved she was still holding my face to her chest like a teddy bear.  
"Eh?", what was that she wondered.

"Can't breathe!", I gasped as I gestured towards myself to get her attention.

"Oh!", she gasped as well as she let me go.

"dear sweet Kami! AIR!", I breathed in deep. I faced Hikari, "now hikari I know you wanna become my wife and all but please never smother me with your cleavage ever again", I told her.

"okay", she giggled playfully. I couldn't help but admire how her brownish black hair shown in the sun as she giggled.

"I'll go make breakfast you better take a bath", I said

"okay", she said as I walked towards the kitchen she gathered the things she needed then she asked me, "eh kyuubi-kun where is the bathroom?", she asked scratching her head.

"eh?", I stuck my head out of the kitchen door to see what she wanted.

"where is the bathroom?", she repeated

"oh I forgot to acquaint you better with the house", I said. I walked over towards the bed pushed in the drawer bed I built into the bed so just in case of times like these but anyway hikari was sleeping on the upper part and me on the drawer bed how she got to the drawer bed I don't know so just speculate. I put my palm on the bed and generated a bit of chakra which emanated from my palm I gently pushed the bed downwards and the bed seemed to sink into the wooden floor. I did the same with the wall behind the where the headboard of the bed was supposed to be and the wall just disappeared. I turned around and saw hikari gawking. "Let me explain", I started," I used pocket dimensions since there are certain things I like to fit to my needs in example my bath and my closet. I used my demonic powers to create pocket dimensions that I can make fit to my wants I also use them to throw away my junk that are bad to the environment and stuff pretty nifty huh?", I asked with a gigantic grin. She just nodded her head vaguely in response and went into the bathroom. Once she entered the wall behind her solidified.

"OH MY GOD!", I heard Hikari exclaim from behind the wall.

"Don't worry Hikari just do what I did to get out", I shouted my explanation as I got some fish from the fridge.

"No I pretty much figured that out but I can't believe what I'm seeing!", she shouted excitedly.

"seeing is believing!", I shouted back in reply though I doubted she could hear me. I grinned as I put the rice in the rice cooker.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the hole in the wall kyuubi made. He said it was the bathroom but all I saw was darkness suddenly I saw a small light peeking through the darkness and I walked towards it suddenly I found myself on the edge of a meadow me facing the meadow with my back to the trees. Beside me was a hot spring and a bit farther into the meadow was a lake it had many animals you'd expect a meadow to have. The grass was like a carpet of green that you could sleep on without fearing about discomfort or backpains. The trees behind me were a beautiful emerald and that was the only way I could descrine it then I looked into the direction of the mountains in the distance it looked like the background of a painting and the sky seemed to act like a third background. The sight just took my breath away. I only had three words.

"OH MY GOD!", I shouted gleefully

"Don't worry Hikari just do what I did to get out", I heard kyuubi shout from the other side

"No I pretty much figured that out but I can't believe what I'm seeing!", I shouted back.

"seeing is believing!", he shouted back but I barely noticed cause in ten seconds I had stripped down till I was in the buff and waded into the hot springs. "ah..", I mushroom sighed this is the best bath I think I'll ever have.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally finished making breakfast. It composed of fried fish some rice and some pickled vegetables. We ate in silence. After we finished eating I put on Naruto's signature clothes ond stretched out a bit. I saw Hikari still in her sleeping outfit which was an overly large shirt with a pair of black skintight shorts which reached midthigh. "Why aren't you dressed yet?", I asked her as I stretched my back.

"you remember what I said about not getting many jobs?", she asked. I nodded. "Well around a month ago I screwed up a mission that earned me a 6 months worth of suspension. ", we both sweatdropped.

"What happened?", I asked as I stretched my neck this time

"well it was a mission which required subtlty", she explained.

"really?", I asked wondering what jounin work was really like

"yeah I was required to take a partner...", she began " he was a complete hentai!", she shouted angrily. "Our job was to spy on some guy who smuglled stuff like drugs, people and weapons and such", she said.

"wait if it's only smuggling don't you think the local authorities would be enough", I interrupted

"It would appear so but we just found out that this guy is dangerous. He's got mercs and nins that are armed to the teeth at his bidding his name was gatou I think but that didn't go too well ya see gatou threw a huge party and it was the perfect chance to get some good info but since my partner was a complete hentai we had trouble.", she said her head seemingly boiled.

"What happened?", I asked excitement racing through my body

"we had to dance to blend in", she said irritated

"that's not so bad", I said confused

"well try it while your partner is trying to pinch your bottom or get a feel of your bust let's see how you feel", she said as she winced which I guessed was caused by all the bad memories.

"who was he?", I asked showing complete interest outside. Inside was an all new me. I will definitely kill that bastard.

"I don't know he was weird, always had his sunglasses on even at night", she mused. 'must be ebisu I thought as I calculated a plan to put his perving days to an end. "anyway I was fed up with him I broke and shouted at him loud enough that everyone in a five mile radius would break their eardrums that we were leaf jounins in a mission to scout on gatou not some couple trying to be as perverse as possible in public after that gatou got awayas fast as possible andwe had to fight ten hours straight but when the public authorities came they found mebeating down on a bloody looking weirdo with sunglasses on. ", she grinned as she remembered that.

"Ya got himgood didn't ya?", I nodded proudly imagining the pain the fool went through but hey that won't stop my vendetta against him.

"yes I did", she smiled as she saw me. "oh it's already 7:40!", she looked at the clock

"WHAT! I was supposed to be at school ten minutes ago!", I shouted incredelously as I jumped ot the window running towards the academy.

"Have a good time", I heard hikari call after me though barely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything zoomed by in super slow motion even though I knew how fast I was really going I zoomed over buildings so fast some anbu thought I was the wind passing by when I nearly ran into them. Finaly the academy came into view. I rushed inside I vaguely noticed that no one was in the halls I guessed class had started a long time ago. I came to the door of my room opened and shouted.

"SORRY I WAS LATE!"

Iruka heard me shout well so did everyone else but hey they noticed. "sit down naruto I just finished roll call so you are not pardoned for tardiness. now take a seat and I will start announcing your teams", Iruka announced.

I walked over near the backest part of the room and found a nice seat where no one would bother me or so I thought. A raven haired boy sat beside me he took the seat which was right beside the wall I was on the other side.

"Sasuke-kun!", I heard a voice. I knew who it was but I didn't bother looking just sat there looking bored. Sakura was trying to get to sasuke but the cunning bastard used me as a fangirl shield damn him I say!.

"Get away from him fore-head", I heard a shrill voice speak. Crap double the trouble, double the pain in my ears.

"Heh! sasuke-kun will only like me not you Ino-pig bleh", sakura stuck out her tongue

"dream on!", I heard Ino laughing the type of laugh that women had that sounded like a shrill hohoho!.

"sasuke..", I started as I turned to face him and he faced me.

"What?", he asked in reply

"keep your fangirls in check they're starting to hurt my ear drums", I said as I picked my ears for impacted cerumen.

"that's why I sat here so I could let you deal with them", he smirked at his own stroke of semi-genius.

"huff", I mushroom sighed this was gonna be a long day. Then suddenly I tensed as I heard my name called.

"Uzumaki, naruto. I repeat team 7 will be haruno sakura, uchiha sasuke..", suddenly sakura jumped for joy while ino cursed with the most complex swear words that even I myself, the kyubi, cannot even begin to imagine. "and Uzumaki naruto", Iruka finished. sakura and sasuke looked in my direction.

"Why what have I done to the gods other than wage war on them and commit every sin known and unknown to man that they have damned me to a fate worse then oblivion", I whispered to myself. For the confused readers let me clarify the scenario sakura will definitely annoy sasuke 24-7 about a date and sasuke being sasuke will do anything to have some peace and quiet which would leave me to be the human shield or scapegoat that would be placed in between them.

"You will wait for your jounin instructors here in the classroom okay?", iruka stated in a clear and firm voice.

"OKAY!", everyone replied loudly to iruka.

We waited and waited and waited. 'DAMN WHERE IS OUR INSTRUCTOR? AND WHY THE HELL DID I USE DAMN SO MANY TIMES TODAY?', I thought as I increased the amount of gravity using the sealing sphere to 30 times. I know it was a big jump some what but I was bored and needed a challenge. I adjusted my chakra to support me because with my current weight the floor would have broke. I started to do some push-ups, sit ups, squats and such my chakra would get erratic more often now since the gravity setting also adjusted the level of training my chakra control was undergoing so the orb would be more unpredictable when it swallowed a bit of the chakra I was using. Sakura just kept asking sasuke out on a date as for me well training as usual.

It had been three hours already, everyone had left and I was already mastering 30x the gravity but the guy just didn't show-up. I was starting to get real pissed off but I kept my anger in check. I sakura was still barraging sasuke with pick-up lines I couldn't hear her banter which was a good thing or a bad thing. good is self explanatory, bad means I might have lost my hearing. Suddenly I heard footsteps clear as day I calculated in my mind I reached for a modified explosion note I made.

10...

I gathered chakra in my hand gathering dust as well.

9...

The dust was turning into a small stone

8...

the stone was starting to become the size of a pebble

7...

I felt restless

6...

I felt guilt

5...

I finished forming the pebble

4...

I wrapped the pebble in the note

3...

I put some chakra into the note to add some special effects.

2...

everything became a lot slower I could hear the foot steps smashing down like sledge hammers and sakura's voice became distorted in slow motion.It was now or never.

1...

as soon as the door opened I threw the pebble at the opening in the door. It was only a split second then suddenly "what the?", I heard someone say. I activated the note. the door slammed open sasuke and sakura snapped their head to the direction of the noise all they saw was a light show more precisely a man being electrecuted and elctricity was flying everywhere when the the man stopped getting electrocuted the electricity went in front of his face hovering for a bit then they started forming letters the letters formed two words: you're late!. The elecricity went out and we got a good look at him for the first time. He was wierd in all aspects for one he wore a mask over his mouth and his foreheadprotector was over his left eye, two he had silver hair. He wore the usual jounin gear. Right at that moment one thought was going through my mind. 'well wattya know it actually worked'. I could feel his anger rising but I knew I could take him down if need be.

"I take it that it was you who threw that rock at me and caused that little scene?", he asked his gaze still on me unmoving.

I just nodded my head once in response. He seemed to be confused I guess I would I think it was because when I nodded it was not in the way that a person who boasts about what they did or is afraid when they get caught it was only in plain confirmation.

"who are the kids that I'll be taking along", he said. we, sakura, sasuke and I, all looked at each other. Then sakura spoke

"so you're our jounin instructor?", sakura asked sheepishly

"unfortunately yes", he said grumpily, "meet me on top of the building", he just flat out said then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"naruto why'd you make the instructor angry at us", sakura raged when the jounin was out of hearing range.

"I have my reasons now I think you should go sasuke just went ahead of you", I told sakura when I saw him walk off indifferently. Sakura scrambled after sasuke and dropped the subject.

"haaaaaaahhhhh..", I yawned loudly as I stretched my whole body. "I guess I better go up as well", I said to myself. I walked out the window and stuck my feet to the wall using chakra. I walked up the wall at a leisurely pace. I went around the wall to get to a spot where they couldn't see me climb up the wall using nothing but my feet and chakra. They were already there I walked towards there huddled up forms and joined them. He had us sit next to each other.

"okay now I want you to tell me something about yourself like who you are, where you live, your like and dislikes, your hopes and dreams and such", he said in a bored tone. "We'll start with you pinky", he pointed at sakura

"my name is haruno sakura", she stood up, "I don't like ino-pig and anything my sasuke-kun dislikes", she got a tough look. "and my likes are related to my dreams", she got all girly and blushed as she looked at sasuke.

"you next", he said as he looked at sasuke. I suspected he intended to choos me after sakura but after he followed her gaze towards sasuke he just got too lazy to turn his head and call me.

"I am uchiha sasuke...", he started as he laced his fingers together. "I like training and my shield against fangirls ,naruto, as a friend(note: this is not yaoi so straight guys like me don't despair), I dislike fangirls and my dreams...", he paused he closed his eyes and when he opened them it was like staring into the eyes of death itself, "no my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan", he finished.

'so cool', sakura thought eyes twinkling like stars.

'so it still hasn't gone through his system', our teacher mused. "how about you?", he looked at me as if expecting nothing that was more interesting than what the uchiha had to say.

"me? my name is uzumaki naruto. I like things that I like and I dislike things that I don't like as for my dreams...", I thought for a moment then continued, "they are too many to say", I finished. sakura was weirded out. sasuke was intrigued while our teacher was well... him. He raised his visible eyebrow and spoke.

"then name a few of them", he simply stated. I looked at the sky for an answer and I better come clean or at least as clean as possible.

"My dream is to be with my family again", I closed my eyes remembering what they were like my wife and son.

sakura even more weirded out, sasuke was more intrigued and as for our teacher again he just stood there deep in thought. "Okay I guess that'll be enough for today", he said.

"wait! you haven't told us anything about yourself", sakura protested. sasuke seemed to agree. honestly I didn't care but agreed antways.

"fine, my name is hatake kakashi I like pretty girls I dislike you", he said looking at me in particular and my dreams are absolutely none of you business", he finished. "you can all go now but before that I have to inform you that we are having survival training tomorrow here are handouts that contain the details I'm too busy to describe", he said as he handed us some papers.

'more like lazy' I thought as I saw how short the message on the piece of paper was but before I looked up from the paper he'd already gone.

"oh yeah!", we heard his disembodied voice exclaim", don't eat lunch or you'll puke it out", he sniggered.

"well that was the most bizarre thing that's happened to me today", I stated arms folded behind my head

"hmph", sasuke started walking away towards a destination unknown.

"sasuke matte!", sakura called out running after sasuke most likely futilely trying to get sasuke to go out with her.

"well that's a wrap", I said to myself as I started my little stroll. I jumped down the building and landed on the sidewalk without anyone noticing. It was nearing dusk and the people in the streets started to thin I walked towards my destination. Then I saw hikari standing at the side of the path that led to the park where naruto's grave was. She looked at me.

"I knew you'd be here", she said I looked at her and noticed she was wearing a simple black dress. no words needed to be said I nodded my head and we both understood. side by side we walked towards naruto's grave to pay our respects and to grieve for our mistakes. for hikari her mistake of not stopping raiden and bear and my mistake of not being able to save him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

somewhere up in the sky an angel smiled and gave the two beings he saw on earth his blessings

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chappy is one of those times I feel the reader should get all the deatails and descriptions ant way next time it's survival of the fittest so keep reading O.


	8. illusions and hidden bloodlines?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: there were a lot of errors in the last chapter but I'll try to minimize them on this chapter so please be patient and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto (can't think of anything funny to add :P)

Today was a special day. I really didn't know why but I didn't eat breakfast for a strange reason anyway I awoke to find myself slepping completely clothed. I tried to remember if I changed before going to sleep but nothing came. I shook my head and headed for the bathroom gathering all my things and entering the bathroom I took a dip in the lake instead of the hot spring which I usually used instead I used the lake. After the bath I thought that I should remodel the bathroom a bit. I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair. I suddenly heard footsteps I looked to the source and saw hikari.

"ohayo hikari!", I greeted gleefully

"oha-", she started greeting and yawning at the same time but that wasn't the reason for her abrupt stop the reason was a bit different. Her eyes bulged as she saw the sight in front of her. "ky-ky-kyuubi you do realize you're um how should I say this eh naked?", she said looking away.

I looked at myself. "guess I am", I confirmed.

"then put some clothes on", she screamed. "HENTAI!", she screamed once again followed by a hit that sent me flying.

five minutes and some bandages later-

"can't a man walk around naked in his own house?", I asked myself as I did my daily stretches while hikari who was dressed in her sleeping outfit still sat at the table drinking coffee.

"not while a lady like me is living with you", she answered strictly as she sipped her coffee

"from that hit I took it was more like a troll", I whispered to myself as I kept on stretching.

"I heard that!", she raged as she I felt her raging fury.

"dear sweet kami have mercy!", I shouted as Hikari layed the smack down on my semi-demonic ass.

"that'll teach you", she said as she dusted her hands leaving me bruised and bleeding on the ground twitching in pain.

"It's time for me to leave", I got out of my hiding place the twitching copy of me on the floor poofed into nonexistence.

"what? you tricked me kyuubi!", I heard hikari scream as I jumped out the window. The wind whistled in my ears as I went through the town like a flash. In less than a minute I was in our designated meeting place. It was a nice little spot well actually a clearing near the edge of a forest. There were three wooden posts on one side and beside them was a lake not exactly big but not exactly small either. From our teacher's display yesterday of his ability to meet on time I doubted he'd show up anytime soon so I started to think of ways to modify jutsus I knew to my tastes for the past years all I've been training in was taijutsu anyways I was thinking up a brainstorm then suddenly inspiration struck. I started to pull up my right sleeve then suddenly.

"come on sasuke-kun!", Sakura tried to coax sasuke to go out with her in her most seductive voice. sasuke spotting me quickened his pace. as he approached me.

"oh no you don't! you have to deal with your fan girls today. I need a break once in a while you know?", I said while I gestured that what I said was final.

"huff", sasuke sighed 'fine', he thought he leaned on a tree, his back to it.

"yo!"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", all of us screamed our lungs out. we looked for the source of the voice.

"over here", we looked into the direction of the voice which came from the spot near the posts and found our sensei in all his boring glory. "what were you looking for and more importantly why were you screaming?", he asked bored according to the tone of his voice.

"well we didn't expect you to come this early", I explained with my hands folded across my chest.

"well I'm here now and we will start the training after I lay down the law", he said in a serious tone. "I'll explain the rules...", he started as he took a timer from his vest and set it", you guys must retrieve a few bells from me okay? this must be done before noon or else I will tie the ones who don't get a bell to the post and eat lunch in front of them..", he paused. we all thought the same thing 'so that's why the bastard told us not to eat breakfast'. he continued, "what's more I will fail them and send them back to the academy is that clear?", he finished as he put the timer on a rock. he took out some bells attatched to some rope and tied them to his belt.

"sensei there are only two bells while there are three of us", sakura pointed out confused so was sasuke but I didn't really care. I think sasuke felt the same.

"that is the point. one who doesn't have a bell by noon will face the consequences", he finished. "we start.. NOW!", he shouted. in less than a second all three of us vanished. "hmm... they're better than I thought for me not to even feel their presence", I heard him whisper. he looked around ,"or not", he sweatdropped.

I stood in front of him the wind was strong it felt nice. "shouldn't you be hiding and planning your attack", he asked and advised at the same time.

"shut up! I can still kick your ass without some fancy strategy", I shouted like an idiot on the inside I knew this was completely true but I didn't want them to know my true strength but I wanted to know their capabilities first hand if possible. I went into my attacking position. I bent my knees a bit my hands I raised them so they would be horizontally parallel to my elbows and finally I put my center of gravity to the front. Kakashi raised his eyebrow in confusion. I knew why because there was no taijutsu style that had a stance like that not even in ancient times before humans were born not even demons adapted this stance because they thought it was crude.

"what is that stance and why are you like that?", he asked his visible eye narrowing his form growing tense.

"you'll see soon", I felt that reason come towards me. It was the primality and predatory instincts that kicked in. I had once tried doing proper taijutsu styles but I just couldn't get it. Once I was training on one of it's basic attacks on the training dummy I found that none of my attacks actually caused any damage whatsoever on the dummy I was angry, real angry fine! I was pissed period. I adapted the stance I am using right now and shot forward at speeds that required me to remove the sealing orbs effects. I was surprised at that because last I checked they were still working fine when I punched at the dummy with my right I was even more surprised and on the verge of scared. I hadn't actually thought of punching the dummy. The part I hit was the head area and it was torn apart! I looked at my hands and feet and thought what the hell happened! after some years of practice and experimenting I made it into my taijutsu style I didn't know what to name it yet then but hey as long as it works right? I found out what happened was that my predatory instincts had come in and pushed adrenaline into my system or at least something like adrenaline. I also learned that when I used that stance my predatory instincts just kick in automatically. It was a dangerous style because of the fact the predator in me was in control but I had managed to control it a bit. The good side to this style was #1 only people who had predatory instincts as strong as mine could do it and #2 it could not be predicted.

"hmm..", kakashi was taking something out of his pocket calmly. 'a weapon?', we all thought simultaneously(except for kakashi)  
. He pulled the object out. It was...

"a book?", sasuke and sakura wondered. I however like always didn't care I was going easy anyway. I closed my eyes. I heard everything. I felt everything. The wind blowing against my skin. The birds and animals calling. the river gurgling. The leaves rustling. drops of water dripping.

"it's been a minute are you attacking or not?", kakashi asked his eyes on his book. He was annoyed at the development. NOTHING WAS HAPPENING! he decided to attack first but when he looked up he was shocked to say the least. as he was raising his eyes to look at me I had just kicked off the ground. When we were eye level we were face to face.

"HAAA!", I shouted my battle cry as I aimed for his face with a right punch but he dodged. He sidestepped to the right "my" right. "big mistake!", I hollered as I let the momentum carry me and I twisted my body to deliver a heel kick from my left foot. He blocked it with his left hand. "not yet!", I shouted as I saw him loosen up. While my foot still made contact with his left forearm I twisted my body and aimed a stomp like kick to his face with my right foot.

BOOM!

It made contact and kakashi went flying. 'impressive', I thought. I looked on at the form of the object that I kicked flying at high speed towards a tree and as the object made contact the impact was like an explosion and dust was blown up in the air.

"that was impressive naruto", I heard him from behind me I knew he was sitting on top of the rock a couple of meters behind me but I didn't move. I looked straight and saw what I expected splinters and a crater on a tree. "It was very powerful and you surprised me with your speed but it'll take more than just that to beat me", he gloated. I started to walk away slowly. "where are you going?", he asked. I turned my head around and answered simply.

"I need sleep", I walked off to find a place to curl up in and think of a way to end this without using all of my power it didn't matter if they knew of how I really acted but I wanted to keep my strength unknown to anyone if possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

from what I heard and saw naruto had improved both in skill and stupidity. stupidity for trying to take a jounin head-on. skill for what naruto had done and yet stuidity again for just leaving a battle hanging just for the purpose of sleep. "he I guess it's my turn", I said as I took out two kunai and was getting ready to attack but I had to wait for a chance. I saw him turn around and that's when I moved I threw one kunai at him. He sensed it and turned around as I had expected to dodge it. As I had thrown the kunai I also rushed straight. Since my kunai was aimed towards his left side where the bells were he dodged right putting the bells in front of me 'YES!', I thought.

"shit!", I heard my sensei curse as he used kawarimi no jutsu to escape.

"you nearly got me there", he spoke from behind me. I turned around to see him reading his book once again.

"Since I'm quite sure you won't give me the bells I guess I'll have to test my strength on you", I smirked. I positioned myself to attack. In a flash I threw five shuriken from each hand towards kakashi. He dodged left I charged at him my right aimed for his face. He ducked I then tried to kick him with my left foot. but he back flipped "hm", I smirked confidently. I started to do handseals that were very familiar to me.

"No it's not possible that he has enough chakra for that jutsu", Kakashi stared wide-eyed as he saw me form the seals. He had just landed as I finished and shoutedthe name of my technique.

"KATON: GOKAKKYU NO JUTSU!", I exhaled a large fireball that scorched the earth on which he stood. 'shouldn't have gone overboard. damn now how do I pass without a teacher', I thought.

"good but not good enough sasuke", I heard y teacher drawl out. I turned a full 180 in less than a second but he wasn't there 'where is he?', I thought. Then suddenly the ground rumbled and I heard kakashi shout, "Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!". Hands shotout of the ground and in a second my whole body was under ground leaving my head out and there I saw was my sensei reading his book again.

"Don't get too cocky or you might end up dead", he drawled out to me then as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I cursed with the most colorful language I knew even the ones my brother taught me though I never used them because they were reminders of the fact that he was my brother the occasion called and demanded for their use.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was wanderig the forest wondering how my dear sasuke-kun was. Last I saw him he was fighting that lazy teacher of ours. I wonder how he's doing. knowing sasuke he's beating up that lazy teacher right now. I got all excited and sniggered at the thought of sasuke beating their sensei and then she'd ask him out and he'd say yes and that would make her day complete.

"sa...ku... ra...", I heard someone call my name weakly

"who... who is there?", I asked panicing, looking all around me for the source of the voice.

"sakura... it's me sasuke... help", he called out weakly

"where are you?", I called out running towards where I think the voice was coming from. I kept running till I saw sasuke. "sasuke!", I shouted I was running towards him. I could only see his face because he was leaning on a tree. he came into my view completley this time which scared me to death. sasuke was on his knees his right hand holding his left which was cut off at the forearm and blood flowed freely from the wound. he had numerous shuriken and kunai stuck to his back he was also bloody and bruised.

"sakura help...", sasuke weakly reached out for me as he let go of his severed forearm more blood oozed from the wound.

"ahh!", I ran away screaming and scared

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"didn't know she'd be 'that' spineless oh well like that it matters", I shrugged as I continued to read from my lovely little novel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"!#$&()", I continued to curse. suddenly I stopped since I heard some rustling in the bushes. Sakura bursts out of the bushes and she looks like she just saw a ghost. "SAKURA!", I called out to her. She stopped looked back she looked scared to death. She points at me with a shaking finger.

"sa-sasuke's head AAHHHH!", she foamed at the mouth then fainted. crap this'll be some workout. I started to get my hands free for kawarimi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had made the decision and it involved getting sakura and sasuke's help crap that's impossible. I whizzed through the forest and reached a clearing where sakura was lying down and sasuke's head was sticking out of the ground. I landed in front of sasuke. "we seem to be getting ahead of ourself aren't we", I said.

"stop saying lame jokes and help me out of here", sasuke snorted bossily.

"uh uh first of all I think that was considered as a bad pun two that is no way to ask for help", I shook my head.

"what do you want dobe?", he narrowed his eyes "to pass or at least be left in peace", I said pacing slowly in front of him

"what has that got to do with me?", he asked not looking up at me.

"I need your help to get those bells", I said. he looked at me suddenly as if I had grown a second head. I looked back and answered his unvoiced question. "If we want those bells we have to make some sacrifices. we have to work together and get them.", sasuke still looked unconvinced. "you saw what happened when I fought kakashi and when you fought him well...", I looked at him and he looked down.

"shut up!", sasuke shouted. I looked at him critically then "fine but under the condition sakura will be the one who won't pass", sasuke spoke.

"that is not in our part to decide sasuke you may as well be a jounin playing god telling which of your genin lives or dies in a real mission", I spoke with full seriousness.

"then I won't cooperate", sasuke simply answered then everything he saw suddenly went black. I walked away in search of our sensei a plan forming in my head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'now that sakura and sasuke are gone naruto is the only real threat around', I thought back to what the 3rd told me.

"kakashi don't let your guard down against naruto if he wanted he could match blows with you or even beat you!", the 3rd said proudly 

I heard some rustling of leaves and I watched as leaves were blown by the wind. My visible eye following the path of a falling leaf as it fell to earth and my gaze fell upon a boy with blonde hair and a serious expression so unlike his goofy demeanor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-sensei I will be your opponent again", I said as I slowly walked towards his perch on top of one of the wooden posts He surveyed me closely then suddenly spoke.

"where are sasuke and sakura", he asked in monotone.

"resting", I answered with one word

"hm?", kakashi raised his eyebrows at this. "then I guess I'll get serious", he said pulling up his forehead protector that covered his sharingan eye and put his book back in his pocket.

"so you have the sharingan", I muttered the phrase like it meant nothing. 'damn looks like I have to resort to plan B', I thought.

"come naruto show me what you are truly capable of", kakashi taunted me. In his mind he remembered another piece of info about naruto that the 3rd shared. "naruto will only show his true strength when forced.". kakashi vanished. UP! my mind screamed for me to sidestep but damn too late kakashi saw through it and hit me on my right side of my ribcage.

"urhk!", I grimaced in pain I adapted the stance and the feeling came just in time for me to dodge kakashi's blows. "hra!", I threw a punch of my own and it didn't make contact. I knew that would be the result but when he counter attacked by kicking I was able to dodge it.

"Impossible the sharingan can't correctly predict his movements", kakashi whispered to himself. I realized this as well we both charged at the same time and the first to attack was me I punched at him with a right hook but he just weaved past it and sent a blow of his own towards my gut. I caught his punch towards my gut by his wrist. I used my right hand which was behind kakashi's back and held him in a way that indicated that I was going to do a vertical suplex on him which I was the difference rather than lifting the target by the belt my left hand I lifted him by gripping his shoulder area with my right hand which was draped over his neck and lift him with it. The vertical suplex made contact. I rolled on top of him to beat him down while pinning him down but he already performed kawarimi and in his place was a log.

"interesting taijutsu naruto", kakashi voiced out as he stood a couple of meters away facing me his sharingan swirling furiously concentrating on me. He suddenly threw some shuriken and shouted out "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!", kakashi cried out but before he was even able to start with the handseals I activated my bloodline limit or at least a part of it. the three shurikens thrown at me suddenly became three thousand. I grew tense and suddenly I made familiar handseals. kakashi's eyes grew in shock and before he knew I cried out.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large fireball engulfed the whole place and all the thrown shuriken were incinerated. Kakashi stared wide eyed at what he had seen, I knew how to use that jutsu but only those of the uchiha clan nd those close to them were capable of using fire jutsus what's more I performed the jutsu in a way that surpassed even sasuke's attempt. "Naruto it seems I really underestimated you",kakashi started to gather chakra in his right hand. he formed some seals and the concentration of his chakra in his right hand increased dramatically. "chidori!", he shouted as he charged at me with speeds I had never thought him capable of. In a split second. I made a decision I knew I could not win in my current state so I reached into my pocket and took out the sealing orb to lessen the gravity. but kakashi was already in front of me. He thrust his hand which was enveloped in an eerie blue glow with sparks flying from it and it kept making an annoying 'chi' noise. I blocked the attack with my hand that held the sealing orb. light was everywhere it enveloped both of us and after that I saw kakashi was back where he was standing holding his right forearm breathing heavily. I look at the sealing orb in my hand.

CRACK!

a crack had been made in the sealing orb white against the orbs sleek black surface.

CRACK!

the crack grew larger

KLANG!

The orb shattered sending debris everywhere. Shit! now I had no way of holding my powers at bay and no tools to help me train.  
I looked kakashi in the eye and we both knew it was over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so kakashi you say the uchiha and the haruno girl passed by working together and they both got bells while naruto kept charging blindly towards but you were able to deter his attempts to take the bells and so he got the punishment of being tied to the post", I summed it all up as I sat in my chair reading kakashi's report.

"hai", kakashi answered standing at attention in front of the hokage's desk.

"hm", I thought it over in my head and said ,"thank you kakashi you are dismissed. as soon as kakashi was out of the range of my chakra sense I spoke. "you can come out now", Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"so you sensed me old man?", naruto stated more than asked he leaned against a wall.

"yes you've gotten better", I said nodding my head while I still sat in my chair.

"why did you make him pass me?", he questioned roughly.

"cause I know what he said was not true I know you kyuubi your not that dumb", I turned my chair in a full 180 to look at the view accesible to me because of the window door that led to thebalcony overlooking konoha it was dusk so the sun was setting the sky and the town were stained with a beautiful red and orange tinge.

"hmph", he shrugged as he folded his arms across his chest.

"what really happened kyuubi and don't make any changes to the story", I said forcefully

"I engaged kakashi-sensei in a fight and I went back to the forest to rethink my strategies I used my doujutsu(is this right)  
to copy sasuke's katon jutsu and kakashi sensei's chidori...", I suddenly interjected

"you copied kakashi's sole original technique the chidori?", I asked incredelously.

"yeah though I didn't know it was that important to him but anyways kakashi beat sasuke and tricked sakura with a genjutsu I tried to form an alliance with sasuke and sakura but that ended in disaster so I engaged kakashi in combat again. he used the chidori against me to drag out my true power-", I interjected yet again.

"he what?", I raged

"don't pop a blood vessel pops anyway I used the sealing orb to block his attack and the orb broke he launched another assault but I just dodged and knocked him out.", He finished.

"you're not yet done", I said as I sensed him moving towards the window to leave.

"I modified there memories so it would look like I was weaker than all of them", with that he vanished. I contemplated on the information I had just recieved and came to a conclusion. uzumaki naruto would pass but the results of the genin test would remain the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked home thinking of what to do I had benn made into a genin and nw that I don't have the sealing orb I had to find a new training tool. I kept thinking til I was at my doorstep and went in my apartment.

"tadaima!", I brightly greeted as I entered

"okaeri!", I heard hikari answer from the kitchen as she was getting ready to make dinner. An idea suddenly sparked in my mind.

"Hikari?", I asked going to the kitchen which was a wee bit too small for two people.

"yes?", she answered not taking her eyes off the vegetables she was chopping.

"can you do me a favor?", I asked

"no problem", Hikari smiled at me as she finished chopping the veggies.

"then let's discuss it after dinner", she nodded in agreement and continued getting dinner ready. After dinner and washing up I spoke with her about my favor.

"hikari about the favor", I said

"what is it?", she joined me at the edge of the bed(sitting)

"can you make me some clothes", I closed my eyes imgining what I wanted.

"huh sure I always thought you needed new clothes...", she eyed naruto's prized jumpsuit. "okay so what do you want?", hikari asked excitedly.

"something that covers a lot of my body but not hard to move in. Something that'll make me look dangerous but won't catch lots of attention and as much as possible avoid making a right sleeve", I finished

"I have an idea but I have to take your measurements", she got a tape measure and measured me. when she was measuring my right arm. "k-kyuubi is this the reason you didn't want a right sleeve", she stuttered looking at my right arm.

"yeah it is it's sort of a bloodline so don't tell anyone", I gestured.

"sure", was all she said as she smiled and finished measuring.

"I'm going off to buy the material for your new clothes", hikari started for the door.

"that's not needed", my words stopped her in her tracks.

"what do you mean?", she turned around looking at me questioningly

"this is what I meant" I stepped back a bit and started to focus a huge amount of chakra into my hands. the chakra was violet a mixture of my blue human chakra and my red demonic chakra. at first the chakra formed the outline of a huge square around 4 square meters. then suddenly the chakra filled the gap in the middle the amount of chakra was unbelievable. It was like the chakra of ten kage level nins or even a whole demons worth. The chakra was like a layer then it started to seperate into different layers the layers were seperated by a centimeter of air. the chakra started to solidify and it turned into cloth 5 pieces of 4 square meter. She went and inspected the material.

"This feels nice it's warm and soft and thick it seems stretchable and the it seems like it's hand knit it's wonderful. I can't find any other way of describing this", she said happily as she felt the material.

"I can make clothes but my fashion sense is kinda blurred so you do it. oh yeah you have to use chakra in sewing since any other thing people use to make clothes like needles will just break", I explained

"oh I see this is kinda nice I wish I could have some stuff like this to make my battle gear with", she said looking at the ground.

"then tell me what do you want the cloth to be like", I said smiling.

"huh?", she looked at me confused as she started to put the cloth away.

"I'll make cloth just the way you like it but there is a condition", we both turned into chibi form anime style with me holding my hand up.

"what is it?", she asked stars shining in her eyes.

"can you save it for special occasions it drains a whole hell worth of my chakra and whatever type of energy I can muster to make the stuff", I said as I collapsed and mushroom sighed.

"hmhmhm...", she giggled. "alright I'll take you to bed and I'll give you a massage", she smiled mischievously.

"that would sound nice but the way you said it scares me", I stated as she carried me to bed. thank God nobody saw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

another chapter finished. currently obssessed with hikaru no go please point out any good places to search for anime and will take into consideration any interesting anime recomended --. 


	9. wood vs metal! true strength revealed!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: wood vs metal? I'll bet on wood 

DISCLAIMER: I may not own naruto but I do own the bloodline limits I'm giving the characters in my fic which were not in the anime or manga.

"the target is in sight", I said as I hid behind a tree.

"I see it",said sakura as she was also hid behind a tree(note: were using comm. equip.)

"the target has just moved I'm going in", I heardsasuke remark.

"no first secure the perfect chance for the snatch. failure is not an option", kakashi said oh so seriously.

"not enough time I'm going in", I heard sasuke's voice and a bit of rustling before he closed his radio.

"dammit! sakura cover me I'm going after sasuke!", I said lunging at the target's position.

"argh!", I heard sasuke grunt as the target escaped from his clutches. it jumped into a tree and started to run away.

"tch!", I tsked and threw a stone I found on the ground at the next branch the target would step on and the branch broke. as if on cue sakura caught the target safe in her arms.

"good work team. naruto and sakura good teamwork. sasuke good try. now we report to the hokage. mission find the missing cat complete!", kakashi commented through the radio.

"it's all right sasuke! next time we'll work together", sakura encouraged sasuke. inside sakura: "DAMN WHY NARUTO IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SASUKE!", inner sakura raged like hell with five tons of c4.

"hn", sasuke stood up and left for the hokage tower sakura followed.

"that old man is so damn dead", I said as I melted into the shadows.

-simultaneously- at the shadow of the hokage tower-

a form was coming out of the shadows. "damn...", I muttered, "no matter how many times I use shadow teleportation I still can't get used to that weird feeling like being in two places at once.". I walked in towards the mission center where our debriefing would occur kakashi was already there reading his icha icha paradise the lovebirds weren't present yet. after five minutes of mentally debating wether I demand a decent work load worth my time from the old man sakura and sasuke finally  
showed up. "that was quick?", I told sasuke.

"you wouldn't believe how many times I circled the town at top speed but the girl is inhuman when it comes to chasing me", sasuke explained.

"oh I see", I nodded knowingly as we went to meet the hokage. the room was wide not big cause the roof was too low. in the middle was the hokage and iruka sensei sitting at a table with the mission scrolls. we approached the table.

"mission accomplished", we all chorused as sakura showed the hokage the cat in her arms.

"perfect", he smiled he picked up a phone with a direct line and spoke to the secretary at the other end. "bring in the customer who lost her cat", he said. a fat woman who seemed to be rich according to her came in got her cat and started choking it with a bear hug.

'I have a feeling we'll be seeing that cat this monday', we all sweatdropped.

"anyway we have another mission for you babysitting a pair of twins", the old man spoke as he held up the scroll.

"no", everyone looked for the source of the voice. "no", I repeated. "you know my level of skill old man give me something worth my time", I said flatly.

"what are you talking about naruto we're only genin do you think the hokage will listen", sakura raged but on the inside again: "YEAH HE'S RIGHT GIVE US SOMETHING WORTH OUR TIME!", inner sakura shouted. the hokage looked at me thoughtfully and said.

"yes I so know you're level of skill so you'll understand I'm giving you a C class mission", I nodded in aprroval. "your mission is to escort a bridgebuilder named tazuna to his hometown in the wave country", the old man finished.

"hey! I think I heard someone talking about me", an old man came in he smelled of booze he had a pack on his back which showed he was travelling. he also had a straw hat and he was still downing a whole botlle of whisky.

"does he need protection?", I asked the third as I pointed at the drunkard.

"ah yes that is mr.tazuna our client you will be protecting him naruto?", the sandaime asked his left eyebrow raised.

"I guess but seriously do we need to protect him? his BO seems to act like a natural defense like a skunk except this is definitely a 100x more powerful", I said pinching my nose with my right hand and swatting the smell away with my left.

"naruto show more manners", everyone except sasuke said. 'though I have to agree', their thoughts in complete sync.

"is this dumb kid really gonna protect me?", tazuna asked the old man.

"yes I'm quite sure", the third said(aka. old man hehe)

I walked in the direction of tazuna everyone thought I was going to lay the smackdown on his sorry butt but instead I just walked past him and headed for the door. "when do we leave?", I asked as I stopped in my tracks.

"in ten minutes at the north gate", kakashi said as I heard him whip out his book.

"make it five", and I walked off homewards.

-at home-

"hikari!", I called for her.

"yes?", she stepped out of the kitchen wiping her hands possibly preparing something.

"I'm going on a C class mission I might be gone a couple of days", I informed her as I began to pack the things I needed.

"oh I see", she said smiling. "oh wait I just finished those clothes you wanted", she said as she took out the clothes.

"that was fast", I said as I turned around and saw hikari hand me a bundle of the purple material I made a month ago.

"I put my heart and soul into making that so you better appreciate it", she warned playfully.

I put on my new outfit and looked into the mirror 'cool!', was the only thought that struck my mind. I wore a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants, the end of the pant legs(I'm not sure what they're called) I tucked them in my boot like sandals in place of sleeves my left arm I wore a finger cut glove that extended to cover my bicep. to complete my new out fit I dug around my closet to look for my objective. I found it. It was a roll of bandages at least five meters long. I wound it around my right arm till it covered my right bicep. As I turned to tell hikari that this was great she handed me a piece of cloth I examined it and saw it was like a hair band. I looked at her questioningly.

"put it on", she said with a smile.

"how?", I asked it's not like I need a hair band.

"huff", hikari mushroom sighed and proceeded to untie my headband and put the cloth around my forehead area after putting it on she tied my fore head protector loosely around my neck. I looked back into the mirror and saw my hair was sticking up due to the headband hikari gave me which was twice as wide as my forehead protector. unlike kakashi's hair which was angularly leaned towards the front my hair seemed to lean towards the back it was wierd. but hey she said I better appreciate it so what the hell?

"thanks", I faced hikari

"no problem I got all the stuff you'll need in your pack while you were putting that on so go", she smiled motherly as she handed me my pack.

"see ya in a couple of days", I waved good bye as I melted into the shadows. a second later I appeared from the shadow of a building that was very close to the north gate. I took my time in getting there everyone was already present. "yo", I greeted them.

"umm... do we know you?", sakura asked politely.

"you don't know me?", I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm hurt!", I said feigning death.

"hm? who the hell are you?", sasuke finally noticing me or decided to notice my presence

"even you can't recognize me?", I said incredelously

"hey who's you're weird looking friend?", asked kakashi sticking his head into our conversation.

"dammit can't anybody recognize me it's me naruto!", I shouted at them

"you can't be naruto always wears that stupid orang jumpsuit not some...", sasuke eyed what I was wearing deciding what words were best used. "wierd battle gear"

"it's me now let's go I wanna come back to konoha after this mission asap", I walked off in the direction of wave country.

as we were walking down the path sakura was getting a lecture from kakashi about the different countries. I was walking in front of the group tazuna was behind me, to his right was sasuke, behind him was sakura getting that lecture from kakashi. Something was not right I felt it enemies two I thought better be quiet about this I'm sure kakashi will take action. we walked for five more minutes then suddenly two ninjas came out of the puddle each with a weird claw like thing on their arm. the first wore it on his right the second wore it on his left. they circled kakashi as a barbed chain was between them and squeezed ripping him to shreds. all this trnspired in a few seconds "one", they both chorused. "two", lefty said as he rushed me.

"pfft..", I side stepped him and let sasuke take the glory by nailing their chain to a tree and then hitting them in the kisser with a kick (remember the anime). righty now rushed me instead of lefty who rushed towards sakura suddenly sasuke was in front of sakura ready to protect her and then to my complete and total boredom kakashi caught them both in a headlock one each arm.

"sorry for being late force of habit", he said jovialy.

"what the hell were you thinking we could have been killed", sakura and tazuna raged

"I wanted to see who the target was", kakashi said simply as he tied their prisoners to a tree. "anyway", he stood up. "we need to talk tazuna-san", kakashi said forebodingly. tazuna squirmed a bit and spoke with kakashi. after a few minutes. "I see", kakashi turned to look at us. "this is certainly not a job for us this C rank mission will now be ranked as at least B class since we'll be facing enemy shinobi. We should head back and -"

"please you don't understand my people need that bridge I'm making right now they'll-", tazuna begged but was cut off

"no you don't understand becuase of what you have done not only you are in danger but me and my team as well", kakashi finished. "we're head- hey naruto where are you going?", kakashi asked me as I walked off.

"to wave country where else?", I answered

"what? why?", tazuna asked in confusion before kakashi could

"I finish what I start it's something my honor demands", I said still walking

"naruto this is no time to be acting cool we might die", sakura shouted but was shocked as sasuke followed my lead

"you too?", kakashi asked

"this is something I've been looking forward to", he simply stated as he walked behind me.

"hey kid...", tazuna caught up to me. "thanks", he said appreciatively

"no problem I thought if this thing was so important to your livelihood you might be able to afford a bath", I said indifferently.

"why you little?", tazuna raged

"sakura let's go with them before they kill each other", kakashi said with resignation as he followed the proccesion of the weird in which sakura followed reluctantly.

after a couple of hours of walking we took a boat ride and heard the history of the village it seemed that a smuggler named gatou was involved. Time to settle a score I thought. We reached the opposite bank and walked on for about an hour then suddenly I felt an immense chakra not as big as a hokage's chakra reserves but good enough for jounin. I walked on not wanting to attract attention. suddenly I stopped. "what is it naruto?", kakashi asked

"I need to take a leak", I said running into the woods. I shouted that I would follow and they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

naruto had just taken a bathroom break he said he'd catch up but I felt uneasy for some reason I put my book back in my pocket unable to concentrate on the book. "huff", 'this is so boring', I thought. suddenly my senses screamed danger. "DUCK,  
I shouted as a huge sword flew above our heads embeding itself on one of the many trees beside the path. a man jumped onto the sword and said, "aahh... the famous copy-nin kakashi what an honor"

"who are you?", I surveyed him he wore a hiddenmist forehead protector and he was the owner of the huge sword he wore a mask like mine except his was white. "don't tell me, devil of the mist zabuza", I said with distaste.

"aahh.. mt reputation has spread far and wide I see", he leered at us. "but enough pleasantries let me kill the old man and maybe I'll kill you too", he said pointing his gigantic sword at me. "KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!", he shouted blanketing the whole place in mist.

"damn I guess I've got no choice", I muttered. I pulled up my forehead protector to reveal my sharingan.

"hmm... the sharingan so that is why you are famed as copy-nin kakashi the great nin who copied over 1000 jutsus.", zabuza remarked. "now who should I kill first better yet how do you want to die. blood loss? cleaved in half? or instantaneous?", he asked smugly I swore he must've been smirking.

"minna don't worry nobody dies on my watch", I smiled at them or at least I think I did. Suddenly zabusa was behind sakura ready to strike as he struck I blocked it using my kunai. then he sliced me in half.

"kakashi sensei!", sakura screamed as zabusa was about to strike at her. suddenly behind him.

"don't you know kawarimi when you see it", I asked holding a kunai to his throat.

"very good but not good enough", he smirked before he became a puddle of water and from behind me he struck.

"same here", I whispered as the clone of me which he cut in half turned into water and I was about to stab my kunai into his gut but he backflipped. I charged at him he parried my every strike skillfully with his huge sword. He jumped away from me then he started to perform a set of seals I did the same. He stared wide eyed at me then narrowed them again. At the same time we cried out, "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!", two dragons made out of water emerged from the lake near our battlefield they wound around each other and then they made a head on collision. The impact blew us off our feet zabuza used his huge sword for balance. As I tried to get up I was covered in water the whole place was deluged suddenly my clothes became heavier. I looked over the battle field everyone was having a hardtime getting up. 'shit!', I thought.

"guess it's finally starting to take effect eh kakashi?", zabuza smirked as he apraoched me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

slowly a figure in the forest walks towards the battle by the lake. He sees a stick about two feet in length he picks it up and grins. "this ll do great", it walks on towqards the battle field.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'shit I gotta get out of this' I think as the moisture in my clothes gets heavier and heavier.

"poor kakashi laying on the ground trying too hard to get up maybe I should rid you of your misery", the shape on his mask suggesting a maniacal grin. He swings down his sword I flare my chakra and exert more than my muscles can give. I jump out of the way of his sword that nearly sliced me in half.

"well done kakashi", he smirks seeing me breathing hard and sweating heavily. "it must be hard even to just stand right? hahaha", zabuza laughs. He starts to perform handseals I try as well but the weight on my hands disables me from even lifting them. after a couple of seconds. "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!", zabuza shouts and I was able to raise my hands just in time to block.

BOOM!

the impact of the water on me could be heard for miles I was sent flying towards the lake. I used chakra to stand on water but it was eating my chakra just to stand on the water because of the weight. zabuza hits me with the hilt of his sword right in the back of my head driving my face into the water. suddenly the current surrounding my body was growing strong and then it lifted me to the surface. That's when I saw zabuza's smirking face full of himself believing his victory was at hand.

"Suirou no Jutsu", he sneered looking at me. "I would have let you live to see your pathetic genin die but your just too bothersome to have around so I'll just kill you now.", he raised the blade above his head ready to slice me in half. I closed my eyes waiting for my impending doom. I waited but the strike never came.

"I'm disappointed"

I opened my eyes. 'huh? that sounds familiar', I thought.

"that's impossible", I heard sakura say

"I expected more from one who calls himself a demon"

"Is this some sick joke?", sasuke gasped

"and more from a teacher of young children"

I looked up to see naruto in front of me zabuza's sword inches from his face but what shocked me most was that naruto was holding zabuza's sword back with a stick! He looks back at my stunned face. "If you don't wanna get hurt you better get out", he warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned back to zabuza good thing I got back here in time man that was the longest leak I ever had to take 3 minutes! anyway sensing the battle I thought I'd need a decent weapon and what is better than a stick! I dove in just when zabuza was about to cut my sensei in half. I blocked his downward strike.

"I'm disappointed I expected more from one who calls himself a demon and more from a teacher of young children", I said seriously. I turned to my sensei I said, "If you don't wanna get hurt you better get out" as I broke the jutsu. I looked back to zabuza and pushed him back.

"who are you?", he asks me with well shock would be the understatement of the year.

"your demons", I answered as I broke the 2 foot stick, which I used to block zabuza's sword, in half. They were all stunned how in the hell did I break a stick thatcould block a big ass sword like zabuza's and why I shortened my weapon. They were about to find out. I took each half of the stick in each hand and charged zabuza. seeing me approach he uses a vertical slash but I block it with the stick in my right hand I strike horizontally with the stick in my left hand he thought it wouldn't hurt think again!

"aaahhh!", zabuza jumped away left hand clutching his right side which I cut badly he was bleeding a lot. kakashi looked at the sticks I was using his eyes widened in amazement. "what did you do to those sticks?", he asked me as he kept bleeding.

"It was easy I just circulate the chakra into the sticks as if they were a part of my body and they become harder than any mineral sharper than any blade more destructive than any catastrophe", I finished as I prepared to charge for another attack meanwhile kakashi is being helped by sasuke and the others.

"sensei...", sakura began, "what did naruto mean?", sakura asked confused.

"What naruto meant was that as long as any object dangerous or not, useless or not if filled correctly with chakra then that object will be a force to reckon with take for example a scroll without chakra and seals written on it is useless but if it does have chakra and seals within it then it is very dangerous just like those sticks naruto is using", kakashi lectured as he was rested on a tree. during that time me and zabuza had already traded quite a few cuts already. zabuza after getting the wound on his right side he also got a cut not too deep in the area between his neck and left shoulder he also had a deep stab wound on his right thigh. I on the other hand just had a couple of nicks and scratches other than a cut on my right arm there were no other noteworthy wounds. I kept attacking never giving a chance to make even half a seal.

'above, below, upper right, upper left, lower right, thrust...', I kept thinking about the next attack the next counter but I never thought about the next jutsu.

POOF!

I stabbed zabuza in the gut but all I stabbed with a stick was a log(great now I have a hammer). I took the wooden hammer turned right around and threw it as hard as I could just in time to hit zabuza as he poofed into the mortal plane of existence but twisted his body in mid-air changing his position to dodge the hammer he created a water clone and used it as a platform in mid-air jumping on it drawing his giant blade to slice me in half which he did.

POOF!

another kagebunshin! zabuza was confused as he landed on the ground sword in hand on one knee left hand supporting himself he looked around trying to find me.

POOF!

The flying hammer thrown at zabuza was me I also created another kagebunshin to throw me back before I resumed my body. I was like a spiraling rocket shooting towards zabuza but he sidestepped me and tried a vertical slash. I quickly spun around and with a burst of chakra blocked his sword with the tip of the stick via a thrust what shocked everyone was not the fact a huge shockwave was emitted from the collision of stick and sword but because split second after the two made contact the part which was hit by the stick cracked and the remaining blade above that flew at high speeds nearly missing my face by millimeters. I struck his weapon sending it flying as it hit the ground while zabuza was still in shock. I threw the stick in my left hand at his left shin which went right through and into the ground. zabuza screamed in pain he looked at me as I prepared for the final blow.

"why dishonor me by killing me with a mere stick?", zabuza asked me distaste in his voice.

"actually you should be honored because of all the elements wood is potentially the most powerful of them all", I explained.

"why is that?", he asked

"It's the same reason why your attempts at mirroring what I did ended futilely", I said. he was shocked(I think he might get a heartattack from all the shocks he's received today). "metal though strong can't hold much chakra even when the chakra is fed into it by the way I fed the stick chakra the metal due to stress would break when we both struck each others weapons you pushed too much the wooden stick on the other hand was once a part of a living being meaning...", I let it hang.

"that it could contain more chakra", zabuza's eyes widened at the realization.

"precisely since every living being has chakra it's limbs would have chakra coils making it capable of handling more chakra than metal and with the amount of chakra I pushed into it was on par or exceeded the abilities of your blade and the difference with the way we channeled the chakra into the weapons also affected the weapons. Mine was more smooth while you just forced chakra in stressing the metal further making it easier to break while I flowed my chakra into the stick and back into my body again like it was a part of my body meaning...", I my eyes narrowed as I said this

"even if metal is superior to begin with on this level of battle wood far out classes anything else", me, zabuza and kakashi chorused as they heard my explanation. everyone else was just stunned. "in simple terms in the long run wood is superior to metal", I exlained for sakura and sasuke to understand as well as tazuna.

"best we end this zabuza", I prepared to make the strike quick and painless but suddenly three needles came flyin from nowhere and struck zabuza's neck. I took one look at zabuza's body and walked away. suddenly a boy appears trying to carry zabuza away saying.

"tha-"

I held up my hand up to shut him up. I walked over to the place where my sensei and allies were resting. "everyone alright,  
I asked they nodded mutely. "kakashi sensei from what I see you might have a couple of bruised or broken ribs and you seem to have pushed yourself way beyond your extreme limits.", I diagnosed. I turned to tazuna.

"my house is not far", he answered as he understood my unvoiced query. I carried kakashi with tazuna guiding the way and beside him was sakura and sasuke on each side ready to protect him. as we walked on I looked back at the boy watching us. He looked like a hunter-nin but I knew better. I didn't want to stain my hands needlessly so I hoped for their sake they would give up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

an angel had watched all that had transpired. he was happy in the goodness his charge was showing though unopenly. He would soon show himself.

"soon... soon...", he kept repeating

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: this might be the last decent chapter for a while so please enjoy! oh yeah keep'em reiviews comin'. also I wantto ask if I write a new fic do you think you'd consider reading it?(to all who read my fic.


	10. training skilz

AUTHOR'S NOTED: Time for a new chapter! 

DISCLAIMER: there was no plagiarism that happened here if there was I might not have known others made the ideas first and I would willingly destroy any of the offending content just to avoid getting my ass sued.

I awoke finding myself unable to move. I looked around I was in a bedroom everything standard a cabinet, a window, a desk, a door. I was lying on a futon it all seemed pretty standard then everything came back zabuza the attack naruto the unbelievable skills, skills even I with my sharingan couldn't copy. I still couldn't believe what I saw

-flash back-

naruto standing back to him two one foot sticks in hand in a not so fighting stance. relaxed but ready. there was no humungous chakra or what not but the sticks held chakra like his whole body did but not only that with closer inspection his clothes also gave off chakra.

-end flashback-

this was not good this was not ordinary he must have had a nightmare no way his student was that powerful/skilled. suddenly a young woman came in she had long black hair and she wore red shirt with an olive green(I think that was the color) skirt that reached below knee. She carried a tray of food.

"hm... I see you are awake sensei", she said a sliver of playfullness in her voice

"How long have I been out?", I asked not looking her way after resting my head again from looking at her entrance.

"three days", she said plainly.

"don't lie", I stated with complete knowledge that that was some bad BS.

"fine you were just brought in four hours ago you should rest you need your strength", she said as she got ready to feed me like I was some baby.

"kakashi sensei!", I heard sakura exclaim as she went to my bedside sasuke trailing behind her. They both sat bedside.

"where's naruto?", I asked them

"he left", was all that was sakura's reply. I cocked my eyebrow at this. "he went out and when we asked where he was going he said he was going sight seeing and he'd be back during meal times.", she finished explaining.

"That boy who took zabuza", I suddenly remembered.

"what about him sensei he's a hunter-nin wasn't he?", sakura asked

"I wish that were so sakura but that boy I feel he's zabuza's ally", I said as the young woman sat me up to let me drink the soup.

"What makes you think that?", sakura asked confusion taking over her mind.

"well for instance the boy could have just cut zabuza's head off or burn the body on the spot instead he used acupuncture needles which can be used to hit pressure points that can make a person stronger, weaker, faint, or even die.", I pointed out as I paused to drink a bit of the soup which the young woman served me due to the fact my arms didn't work yet. realization set in her face as did in sasuke's. "yes", I answered them before they could ask. "zabuza is alive but don't worry with the injurieshe has he'll be in no better shape than me", I reassured them smiling. "but that boy will be a threat so I'll be training you guys to fight on his level", I informed them as I was served soup by the young woman(am I pampering kakashi or what?).

"sensei if what you said is true then we should start training immediately", sasuke told me itching to be trained and grow stronger suddenly rising from his seat

"I am well aware of that but I have to be able to leave this bed in order to do that but it appears 'that' will be tommorrow plus we have to wait for naruto as well", I reasoned out

"but he doesn't need it", sasuke argued

"I know I just want to see how he learned all that", I said

"so would I", sasuke looked away.

"then calm down", I tried to be nice

he looked at me with deadly eyes. wait was that the sharingan! a flash of red erupted from his eyes. "I won't calm down I'll go out there and get the dobe to explain what exactly happened", he ran out the doorway

"sensei...", sakura started looking sadly at me then the door then me again then she left.

"some students you have there", the woman who was serving me soup spoke as she piled the now cleared bowl of soup onto the tray.

"yeah", I said

"especially that blonde one who left he told me to take care of you", she said as she sat down for a conversation.

"really?", I asked her

"yeah he told me quite a bit about you", she said smiling

"really now what did he talk about?", I asked in all curiosity

"well he said you were a very powerful shinobi and would gladly die for your comrades given half the chance if need be", she started and I agreed on every single thing. "he also told me you'd most likely be an enemy spy if you ever came on time he also said your skills are only matched by your pervertedness. he said when on missions you'd stare at many different girls and your drool would seep through your mask he also said that on one mission you were so desperate you just settled for staring at that pink-haired girl's bottom whenever she bent over for the whole mission and he said you carried and read hentai twenty-four-seven", she finished. I was in tears not that my student was insulting me but because evrything was true even the thing with sakura.

"well I'm not that bad", I said laughing nervously

"hmhhmhmhahaha", she giggled. "that's more like the sensei he mentioned. I forgot to add he said you always know when to break the tension at it's thickest", she giggled a bit more I was confused.

"come on don't be like that", I said trying to get a grasp of the situation.

"you just look so cute like a lost little puppy is all", she continued giggling

"you're cruel", I said sitting up

"wow you sat up that kid naruto sure means it when he says your amazing", she commented

"huh?", I looked at myself. "wow I'm miraculously cured", I examined myself. looks like sasuke will get to training sooner.

"so when do you think your students will be back?", she asked looking for a topic to talk about.

"I think by dinner time", I said looking at her. damn she was beautiful not like anko or kurenai but simplicity in itself was beautiful and boy did she look simple not minded mind you.

"hm my son inari will be here by that time as well", she smiled. 'she's married god I thought I could score a big one today tears streamed down my face.

"hm I doubt he's gotten over his father's death", the woman curled up and sadness overtook her features.

"what happened?", I placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. she looked at me with tears begging to fall and then she cried on my shoulder. I never knew what to say in these type of things. I patted her on the back trying to soothe her. two words came into my mind but I said them before I could stop myself, "I'll listen". she took one look at me and she wiped her tears and told me what happened to her town and family and everything. as I heqard more I grew more angry at that gatou guy.

"oh look at the time", she said as she finished her story and looked at the clock. "I have to get dinner ready soon"

"okay", I said suddenly something popped into my mind as she stood and took the tray. "I forgot to ask what's your name miss"  
, I asked her. she smiled back at me.

"my name is tsunami daughter of the bridgebuilder tazuna", she grinned and left. she is an interesting one I thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN THAT KID!", zabuza shouted as struggled out of bed with bandages all over his body like a mummy

"calm down zabuza your wounds will open again", a young man tried to calm zabuza.

"no haku my pride is at stake", zabuza protested

"no zabuza if you don't calm down your life will be at stake", haku reasoned.

"fine", zabuza finally gave in and lied down

"so I heard your little attack was unsuccessful", a young man said as he moved into the light but the darkness still shrouding his face.

"we'll get him so scram", zabuza dismissed the young man but he wasn't listening.

"listening to the weak is usually foolish", the young man said rather smoothly and smugly zabuza swore he was grinning.

"pls. don't anger us if you don't want to get hurt", haku said rising from his seat beside zabuza's bed.

"the same should be said to you remember you are both as expendable to me as that fool gatou was when he tried to take away something from me tread lightly cause right now you're on the edge of a breaking cliff", and the young man vanished.

"he scares me haku", zabuza admitted

"why zabuza you don't even seem to flinch after all his threats", haku inquired

"that's what scares me most",zabuza looked grim and haku clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I'll go get you a new sword and some medicine", haku went for the door but zabuza told haku to stop.

"no I'll use my old sword that kid has got power beyond understanding like that sword", zabuza then closed his eyes and meditated as he drifted off to sleep.

"I understand", haku walked out the door wondering if zabuza's decision to use 'that' was even sane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was great the whole place was a forest and I could do jutsus and nobody would notice not even that large tunnel that was composed of obliterated trees. Suddenly I felt someone was coming to the spot I was at best I rewrap my right arm again before somebody else sees it.

"dobe where have you been?", a frozen fury was radiating from sasuke as he reached my training area. then his eyes widened in shock a spot where there should have been trees were only stumps some smoking for reasons to him unknown. "what the hell have you been doing?", sasuke asked still shocked.

"which do you want me to answer first?", I walked past him. "come on it's time for dinner", I called after him. He just looked at me with confused eyes and followed me. back at the house of tazuna dinner was just about to start and sakura was helping tsunami set up the table.

"ittadakimasu", We all chorused as we began chowing down. after eating we all gathered in kakashi's room. the room was tense cept for me.

"naruto did you have a sensei before you finished the academy?", kakashi asked me. no beating around the bush here just straight to the point.

"sorta", I answered simply. sasuke quivered with an emotion I identified as anger. sakura watched as sasuke kept shaking. tazuna only watched us with interest while his daughter tsunami was in the kitchen dealing with the dishes.

"who was he?", kakashi asked eagerly somewhat(does he know how to hide his emotions or what?).

"forgot never actually asked his name but he was old", well I wasn't lying I knew his name so I never asked and he was old so technically I'm not lying. kakashi bought the story and thought of something else to ask.

"what did he look like?", kakashi now asked

"how do all old men look?", they all turned their attention to tazuna.

"WHAT!", tazuna exclaimed. "dammit! I'm not old!", shouted tazuna as the gears in his mind clicked.

"Anyway-", sasuke cut kakashi off.

"we want to know how the hell you got so strong!", sasuke was already standing when I looked in his direction.

"I trained duh", I answered him like he was retarded or something.

"don't say you just trained", sasuke snapped.

"sasuke just cause you can't grow stronger at a rate faster than everyone else doesn't mean you should be pissed off", I finished.

"you don't understand I need to grow stronger to get back at him to kill him for what he put me through", sasuke shouted loudly.

"DON'T BE SUCH A BABY!", everyone grew quiet the everyone's eyes were on me and sasuke. "don't be such a baby don't let everything be handed over to you cause when you actually strive for something you start to fail. you start to annoy people into taking you as their student to learn all you can and you just discard them. those same people whom you begged and pleaded with denied you cause they saw what you were like. you wouldn't even be capable of mastering anything they taught", I paused to breathe.

"that's not true!", sasuke retorted

"OH YEAH?", I started again. "PEOPLE WHO HAVE BLOODLINES LIKE US ARE ALL THE SAME WE RELY TO MUCH UPON THEM AND WE BECOME CLOSE MINDED BELIEVING THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN BEAT US ESPECIALLY THE UCHIHA CLAN WHO USE THE SHARINGAN AND JUST COPY EVERYTHING THEY SEE MAKING ME BELIEVE THEM TO BE THE WEAKEST CAUSE ALL THEY CAN DO IS IMITATE THE ENEMY!", I said all that shouting at the top of my voice and I left without another word. everyone was frozen to the spot kakashi decided to break the heavy silence saturated with sasuke's stirring emotions.

"did he just say he had a bloodline limit?", everyone looked at kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was quite nice I did my daily morning warm-ups while everyone else slept it was quite early around 4:00. I was starting out my day regularly. I left at five leaving them a note stating I'd be out training on my own. I walked all over town trying to find a suitable training spot.

"well this should be high enough", I looked down a ravine about a mile or two deep. I took a deep breath taking in the forests fresh air. "It's time", I ran towards the ravine. I jumped at the edge and fell down. everything was zooming past me at an incredibly fast pace rocks and the ravine wall were all in a blur. I looked down and felt a rush of excitement. everything suddenly became slow I saw everything clearly. I saw a rock and reached out to grab it. I hung on and I swung towards the wall. I kicked off of it and then I dodged a huge rock jutting out. I dove headfirst and stretched out my right hand in front of me and pushed off of an outcropping rock. I kicked off of another rock and proceeded to nail a perfect landing on my feet without breaking my legs.

"that was invigorating", I said stretching out a bit as the adrenaline continued to course through my veins. I looked up. "damn that was a long fall",I said as I looked at the height from which I fell. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate now where were they were my team mates that is. hmm they seemed to be in the forest. I teleported there with my shadow teleportation techninque. ya know where I meld into the shadows and meld out the shadow of an obect close to my destination.  
I looked upon them training. they were practicing tree climbing sakura seemed to have accomplished it already. I already knew her chakra control was special/near perfect I just wanted her to realize the multiple uses and applications of it including the potentials yet unknown. sasuke was not at all a bundle of power like I am nor is he a control freak like sakura but his skill and technique can catch anybody's eye but the problem is he's too eager to grow he doesn't know how hard it is to learn techniques without the sharingan or a guide he doesn't have a proper principle that can stand the harsh realities of this world to lean on and support him all in all he has limited potential. If he continues at this rate all of his talent would be a waste. I nodded to myself. "yes there is much work to do."

sorry for the short chapter but I promise to try harder for next time. ja ne >0


	11. The stage is set

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Guess what I got a new kick ass computer and I'm not afraid to use it haha. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto dammit!

--------------Is changing of POV's

flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunlight the gift that man takes for granted the source of warmth, energy and life for all, the great source of God given light to the world, the biggest pain the ass ever. I suddenly snapped my eyes open as I shook my fist at the sun out the window.

"Damn you sun one day when you aren't so damn high in the sky due to drugs I'll kick your ass!", oh yeah did I forget to mention that I'm a total moron in the morning? I got up and started to get dressed cursing the sun all the way after finally tying my forehead protector to my neck loosely and wearing the headband just the way I liked it I proceeded to go to the kitchen to get some food. It was ten in the morning almost lunch but oh hell I'm still hungry. Everyone else was at the bridge other than Tsunami, who was hanging the laundry, and Inari, who was probably somewhere sulking. I took a while eating. I did an all night maintenance training or else I would've grown rusty since I've been too busy to train these past few days so I overslept even through Sakura's ranting, Sasuke's attempts at skewering me with kunai and Kakashi reading me a whole friggin' chapter from his Icha Icha Paradise which caused me to have wierd dreams about Hikari and a can of whipped cream and ice cream. Hell whatever that was, it was wierd that's all I can say. Anyway I said my goodbyes to Tsunami and headed for the bridge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the bridge without Naruto. Man! I thought reading the most perverted part about what went on in the ice cream parlor in Icha Icha Paradise was a sure fire way to make someone's nerves stand on end and make them rant at you but yet some how Naruto was able to block it all out. Damn it always worked on me when yondaime did it(Kakashi: I have to learn his secrets). As we appraoched the bridge something didn't feel right. Sakura and Sasuke picked up on it as well. They looked to me for consultation and I nodded for them to go on as we escorted Mr. Tazuna to the bridge. When we arrived at the bridge the workers were all sprawled all over the place.

"What the hell happened?", Tazuna voiced all of our thoughts.

"Hahaha welcome to the show", a familiar voice boomed through the air. We all tensed.

"Zabuza, so I was right you're still alive", I clenched my fists

"Ofcourse Kakashi did you think I'd die that easily?", Zabuza taunted.

"We were kinda wishing you would", We suddenly turned our heads to the source of the smart ass comment and to my utter shock it was Sasuke. Okay he has been hanging around Naruto way too long.

"Heh! cocky aren't we? I'll still kill you all anyway but I'll start with smart ass no.2 since I can't find smart ass no.1", we heard Zabuza's threat.

"No need I'll take care of him Zabuza-san", we heard a boy's voice speak.

'Damn it Zabuza was hard enough and now we have another enemy? This day just keeps getting better and better', I thought as I got my kunai out of my pocket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally a fight. I've been dying for one to release all the stess that's been building up in me. I mean sure training is a good way to relieve stress as well but nothing beats taking out your frustrations on an actual person without any restrictions. Me, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei surrounded Mr. Tazuna to protect him Suddenly.

"Let's see what you've got!", Zabuza calls out

5 water clones suddenly sprout out of the puddles around us. They circled us like predators.

"Sasuke", Kakashi-sensei signaled me.

shink!

A second later all 5 water clones turn back into puddles of water and both my hands are clutching kunais.

"So the brat has grown, useless", Zabuza sneers. Suddenly a slim figure comes towards us. Its profile in the mist outlined by faint light.

"I will be your opponent", the voice came from the figure as it walked out it turned out to be the hunter-nin who we suspected to be working with Zabuza. We both squared off.

'This'll be fun', I smirked at the thought and lunged just as he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going through the forest which was one helluva hike let me tell you that. Jumping through the trees whose branches are really sturdy. Wanna know how I found out? Well I got acquainted with them actually my face did as I was going around 50-60kph. Yeah, I know, ow. Anyway I was travelling through the forest and man was I going fast. As I was running something caught my eye. I stopped on a branch. My momentum nearly causing the branch to break. I jumped down and examined a tree.

"A slash mark?", I examined a tree before I noticed another one. I walked over and found that the tree next to it was also slashed. I realized the pattern. I ran a couple of trees ahead and found that there was also a slash mark. I examined it.

"Shit", I muttered as I found out what I expected. This cut was fresher than the last one. I looked off towards the path in which the trees were scarred. A boar was cut up lying on the grass but I think it was gonna make it. Now my gut is screaming danger and I knew where to go. I took off knowing the destintation and took a shortcut to get there sooner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things weren't looking good Kakashi-sensei is at a stand-off against Zabuza and Sasuke is stuck in a cage composed of mirrors. Things weren't looking our way. I looked back to Mr. Tazuna. He was scared more scared than when we first fought Zabuza. This time no one was allowed to make mistakes. No one would be able to save us if I screwed up.

'Calm down Sakura', I tried thinking to myself breathing deeply closing my eyes.

"Big mistake", I heard a voice say. I snapped my eyes open to find Zabuza halfway through making contact with his new sword.

Klang!

Kakashi-sensei blocked the sword with a kunai, parried and then counter-attacked. He looked back at me and said, "Sakura keep your eyes open and your mind calm if you panic you die.". He jumped back into the fray.

This is definitely not good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?", I cried. 2 men suddenly came to our house and wanted to take mother away. They said that they needed a hostage and they chose mom. She didn't want to go and fought back but the 2 men caught me and forced her to go with them. They were going out the door right now. I was going to lose some one important again. Some one I have to protect. Tears streamed down my face. 'Why am I so weak', I thought. 'Why can't I protect anything that means something to me, why?'.

--flashback--

I was going home after hanging around the ghost like harbor where fishermen were numerous but now only the smugglers Gatou hired were left. As I approached the house I heard someone shouting loudly.

"I'm gonna kick their ass so don't worry your pretty li'l head off Sakura", the blond boy was shouting. The pink girl just hung her head and I barely heard her whisper, "we're doomed". I was starting to feel something well up inside me. Something I hadn't felt for a long time. Anger.

"Just who do you think you are? Saying you can beat Gatou's men, they're way stronger than you. You won't live let alone live after facing them.", I cried out

A moment of silence passed. "You done?", the blond asked quietly as he continued to eat.

"Like hell I'm finished you don't know what I've been through, you don't know what they're like you don't know anything.", my fists balled up and started to shake as tears started to fall.

"And?", the blond asked calmly.

"And? What do you mean and, you're gonn-"

"LIKE HELL I CARE!", he shouted in a voice so loud the whole house seemed to shake. He looked at me his eyes held something that scared me. "Listen kid", he started "I know where you've been I can see it in you're eyes your scared, scared to lose someone else cause you lost someone else, someone close, someone who died for what he believed in and you thought it was stupid but it wasn't kid.", the blond spoke.

"That's enough Naruto", Sakura spoke

"You think you know. It was stupid he died for nothing. He died but nothing happened, nothing changed he left me to suffer.", 'along with my family.', I thought

"There are fates worse than death kid. Dying with the guilt of knowing what you've become is one of them.", Naruto spoke.

"Like you know of any others.", I looked away. The sounds of chopsticks ceased as he spoke.

"Watching the very reason you live destroyed right in front of you is one", he spoke solemnly. We all looked at him with wide eyes. He stood up and turned to leave. He took a couple of steps and said.

"Kid!", I looked in his direction and watched his back as he spoke. "Great men live for eternity wether in honor or disgrace in the hearts of others but in the end cowards will only rot and be forgotten.", and with that he walked off.

-- end flashback--

'No I won't let them take mom, no!', I thought. I ran out of our house and confronted the thugs who were still in front of our house.

"Oy let my mom go you stupid idiots!", I shouted at the two men. They both looked at me and smiled sadistically.

"Oy the little boy wants to die real bad huh?", it was the bald guy who tried to slash me with his sword earlier.

"No! Leave him alone didn't we agree if I went with you that you wouldn't hurt him?", mom cried out.

"Shut up!", the one holding mom who was wearing a bandana shouted as he knocked her out.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!", I shouted but they just laughed.

"Time to die kid", the bald one took out his sword and tried struck. As the sword was millimeters of hitting me I thought.

'Am I gonna die?'

woosh!

The cold steel of the sword never made contact instead I was held by none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"I see you've matured a bit baby", he smirked. I looked at him dumbfounded then blurted out.

"What the hell took you so long I nearly died?", I retorted. He looked at me at the spot where he dropped me and said.

"At least your alive anyway...", he looked away and glared towards the thugs. "I'm proud of you", he said and as I heard it my eyes grew wide. In my whole life very few people were proud of me many thought I was the child of a fool an idiot and now here was a person who was proud of me.

"Stop your chit-chat and stay still and maybe I'll make your deaths painless", bald guy said.

"Listen here baldy I don't like harassing women especially those that can't fight back and I don't like seeing helpless women getting harassed either so get your partner and leave before you end up like him.", Naruto pointed towards the thug who was holding my mom but instead all we saw was the guy with the bandana on the ground his arms twisted in a couple of wierd angles and his legs looked kind of bent and Kami his face was all red and bloody as well as black and blue.

"Where?", I whispered to myself and looked around for mom as Naruto pointed behind him and I looked. Mom was lying there fast asleep and unconscious.

"Grrr... we'll come back again next time", he shouted and went to get his partner but as he looked back at us he grew pale and fled like there was a monster after him.

"What happened to him?", I asked Naruto as I looked towards him.

"Oh nothing I just gave him a glare before he left", Naruto explained as he smiled and helped carry mom back inside the house.

meanwhile...

'Damn that kid', baldy thought as he carried his broken up ally. 'That look he gave me damn it felt like he was telling me that if we came back there wouldn't be a next time'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is not good for me', I thought as the hunter-nin boy now known as Haku was jumping around in his mirrors throwing needles at me as he dodged my every attempt at an attack. My eyes were finally getting used to his speeds but they were still too fast and I could barely keep up. He jumped out ofone of his mirrors again and then threw a bunch of his needles or senbon at me. I dodged them but barely. He had already wounded me as the batlle went on. Abunch of senbon were stuck on my left shoulder and some more on my right thigh and over my back. 'Damn!', I thought as I continued to swipe at Haku as he jumped through the air out and back into one of his mirrors. He jumped of his mirrors and attacked his needles hit me in my sides my left at that. "Ugh..", I fell onto the hard concrete floor and I saw images of my past.

The person who I want to kill. The time girls kept annoying me. The day that enigma Naruto showed up. The time we took the genin test. The time I decided to be grow stronger. 'Wait!", I thought, didn't I decide long ago to grow stronger to kill 'him' but there was another reason. A reason that triggered another memory that I watched in fascination.

--flashback--

I was still training on the tree climbing exercises. I was nearing the top but I was exhausted and lied down on the ground to take a breather.

"What're you doing here?", I stated in an annoyed voice. In the shadows of the trees moonlight shone on golden yellow hair standing straight up and leaning backwards and purplish battle gear.

"Still as perceptive as ever", he calmly spoke as he leaned his back against a tree.

"What do you want Naruto?", I asked as I closed my eyes.

"It's almost time for dinner Tsunami told me to get you", Naruto said.

"That's not true is it?", I raised my eyebrow.

"Actually it was supposed to be Kakashi-sensei but he told me to look for you instead", Naruto answered.

"Dinner isn't the only thing that's going through your head isn't it?", my left eye twitching at what I just heard about our sensei.

"No I watched you for a bit and I noticed", Naruto paused. "Your progress is growing limited"

"Say what?", I quickly sat up and looked at him.

"Your potential is growing limited the activation of your blood line will also limit your future battle capabilities.", Naruto finished.

"No! Who are you to say that? The sharingan will help me improve more than anybody and I'll grow stronger.", I shouted.

"Is that so?", he asked non-chalantly.

"Yeah it is so. What makes you think that the sharingan will limit me? I can copy every powerful ninjas techniques perfectly and I can predict them with the sharingan.", I retorted.

"1st reason: Like all bloodlines people tend to rely on them heavily", he held up one finger. "2nd reason: your bloodlines specialty is to copy so your enemy will know exactly what to expect.", he held up another finger. "3rd reason: people will find a way around that bloodline and you won't be capable of doing diddlyshit.", he held up his third finger.

"So what I'll still grow stronger", I shouted.

"Those are only the reasons regarding your bloodline I haven't even started on what's wrong with you", Naruto stated

"And What may I ask is wrong with me?", my eyes narrowed.

"Your self-centered, you think you've got it the worst, you think taking revenge is the only way to atone for your weakness, you think you can stand alone, you think jumping into the pits of hell and into death's hands is the only way for you to grow strong.", Naruto finished.

I don't know why but something inside me agreed with everything he said. I balled up my fists and stood upright and started to walk away.

"Sasuke!", I heard Naruto call out as I passed him. I heard him shift his position. "What your doing is just plunging to your death. Make bonds with others and make them strong before plunging to your death.", Naruto spoke.

"Why?", was all I managed to say.

"So someone can pull you back if you go too deep into hell even if it's the devil himself pulling you to hell.", Naruto finished.

I tried to speak but my throat felt dry and it seemed like I couldn't talk but I spoke even if the words weren't the ones I wanted to say I spoke. "I'm going", I walked off.

--end flashback--

I remembered after that day I trained harder than ever before I mastered tree climbing then asked Kakashi-sensei to tell me the flaws in my skills form and everything else. I refined every aspect of my training this new reason to grow stronger was something that just burst out from that time. I knew that reason well. It was pride. It drove me, it told me that this new reason to grow stronger was simple and yet complicated. I had to prove Naruto wrong about what he thought about me. With renewed strength I stood I faced Haku.

"Ah so you still have the strength to stand sadly I will have to kill you at this rate", Haku stated.

"Happily I could say the same", I smirked. He flew out of his mirror and threw a couple of senbon at me. Everything grew slow and I jumped over the senbon and straight towards Haku then I threw a fierce left. It made contact with his face and he flew straight back into the mirror he came from.

"heh", I smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi", Zabuza called out to me as he hid in the mist. "You can't win the one your black haired brat is fighting has a bloodline limit he won't win hahaha", Zabuza taunted.

I flinched then a thought struck me. "Ah but Zabuza my student also has a bloodline limit.", I bluffed. "Remember his whole name is Uchiha Sasuke.", I was smiling inside as the silence was filled with a feeling that was near to what I looked for in my enemies and targets. Fear.

"Hmph no matter I have another ace up my sleeve I'll kill you now and 'he'll' kill that old man.", Zabuza stressed the 'he' part. That sparked my intrest and thought for a moment Zabuza siezed the oppurtunity and charged at me like a bat out of hell. I raised my kunai to block just in time. When our blades clashed he pushed me back into the mist. 'Damn normally I can halt his tackle. How did he grow stronger all of a sudden and what's with his sword', I thought as our battle plunged further into the mist. 'Sakura you're the only one with Tazuna right now guard him well.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something moved through the mist. I took out one kunai and readied it. As far as I knew no one was supposed to be here other than us and Sasuke as well as Kakashi-sensei were still fighting a ways off. Whoever it was not friendly either that much I could tell.

"Jou-chan is there something wrong?", Tazuna asked

"Yes just stay close to me and we'll be fine", I said suddenly my senses screamed for me to get the hell out of the spot I was standing on. I jumped backwards tackling Tazuna with my back in the process. The distance wasn't much but it was enough for the attack to miss. I looked at the crater in which moments ago was the place me and Mr. Tazuna were at. There I saw white pellets embedded into the crater. I looked straight ahead and saw a pale white haired boy. He was slender and he had the impression of being bored yet serious at the same time.  
"Leave the old man", he drawled out.

"No, you'll have to beat me first", I said trying to be brave.

"So be it", he closed his eyes for a moment and white foot long knives sprouted from his open palms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This guy is good that much I could say as he recovered from the shuriken that hit him and went back into one of his mirrors. I was fairing a bit better. I was finally starting to be able to predict his moves and I could see faint whisps of his chakra. I tightened my grip on my kunai to prepare for the next attack.

"Even if you defeat me and Zabuza our objective will be accomplished", Haku said this as he jumped out of the mirror and senbon flying he struck. I hust had a split second to dodge each senbon thrown.

"Che, too far for hand-to-hand", I muttered as I dodged waiting for an oppurtunity to strike back.

"By now that girl and old man should be dead", he passed the information to me.

"No, they won't be", I said as Haku jumped out of the mirror to attack again but this time I hit him in my counter attack. As he jumped out of the mirror to throw senbon. I jumped as well jumping and twisting in mid-air to dodge the projectiles, spinning then landing a kick to his abdomen which sent him flying to another mirror due to the force provided by the momentum of the spinning.

"Heh you only say that but in truth you really don't know", Haku seemed to be pushing my buttons skillfully knowing which buttons did exactly what.

"They'll be alright because if they aren't...", I paused as I got back up from my odd positioned landing due to the way I attacked. "you'll be dead before you know it", I snapped my gaze onto him. He was clutching his side and I saw his chakra clear as day and I saw him attack and I dodged but something was off. The attack came seconds later. I didn't know what was happening but it seemed that things were looking up for me. 'Sakura protect Tazuna and survive whatever they have in store I can't protect you forever', I thought as I, for the first time, initiated the offense in our fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaahhh!", I screamed as the white-haired boy hit me in the gut and I dodged just in time before he hit me in the face and I backflipped away from him landing on one knee. I noticed he wasn't using any weapons since he retracted those two white blades in his palms.

"Who are you?", I asked through my heavy panting.

"My name is Kimimaro now stay out of my way so I can kill the old man", he spoke. I was still on my knees in front of the enemy but that didn't stop me from being curious.

"Do you work for Zabuza?", I asked. He only nodded as he walked past me and slowly towards Mr. Tazuna. Trying to buy time I asked, "Why don't you use any weapon whatsoever? And why didn't you kill me if you easily could?", I asked. He stopped and looked my way still looking like he found the question irrelevant but answered nonetheless.

"I want to prove I'm different from them...", he paused looking at his hands. "I want to prove that I can have a reason to live other than to kill", Kimimaro finished as he continued to walk towards Mr. Tazuna. 'Damn I'm not on par with this guy. He could have killed me anytime he wanted but he's taking it easy on me because it's his moral to not kill if necessary', I closed my eyes and my fist clenched tightly. Suddenly a memory in me was triggered. It was the time Naruto spoke with me seriously.

--flashback--

It was getting late and everyone was going to sleep. Sasuke-kun was still out training and it was expected that he wouldn't return till tommorrow. Right now I couldn't sleep so I went out to get some fresh air. As I walked around the house I noticed someone was on the roof. Thinking it was a thief I jumped onto the roof to confront the person. It turned out to be Naruto. I relaxed. Naruto gave me a glance and asked.

"Why are you out here Sakura?", he asked as he lay on the roof looking to the stars.

"I could ask you the same", I said my hands on my hips shifting my weight on my right leg.

"I prefer to sleep up here it's much cooler than in the house and the stars are beautiful", he answered. "And you?", he then asked after answering.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought that a little air would help", I said this as I sat beside him my knees held near my face as my arms wrapped around them.

"Are you sure it isn't because your afraid", as he said those words something in me stirred.

"I beg your pardon", I asked as if I didn't hear the statement.

"You know what I said", he spoke as his gaze still intent upon the sky. My fists clenched.

"Maybe I am", I confessed. He just lay there unmoving.

"Sakura what do you live for?", he asked me. The question took me by surprise.

"huh?", I blurted out.

"Why are you shinobi? What made you want to do this? Why do you want to live?", he asked in rapid succession.

"I...", I couldn't say that I didn't know since the truth was I knew but just couldn't say it.

"I guess your reason is Sasuke no?", he said non-chalantly as he continued his stargazing.

"How did you know?", I looked at him as I was blushing. He hit the spot.

"Your constant attempts of trying to get him to acknowledge you is a dead give away.", he said monotonously.

"Why did you ask me those questions?", I asked curious.

"Because those questions will judge your worth as a shinobi in my eyes.", he solemnly closed his eyes and opened them again. "Your not even worth looking at.", he said disappointment apparent in his voice.

"What gives you the right to say that?", I raised my voice almost screaming not afraid to awaken the whole town. I had looked straight at him.

"The constitution that's what", he said lazily as he turned on his side facing away from me. "You live only for Sasuke and not for anything else not even for your family.", okay that really hit my sore spot but something inside me agreed with what he said. "You have no other goals in life. You limit your views on life and focus them on Sasuke only but worse is that you can't see deeper than his face can show. Your blinded by your hormones so you don't see that your attempts either disturb or disgust him. Worst of all and the one that degrades you most in my book is that you became a ninja just to get close to him. You neglect your commitment to your duties and you think that being a ninja is all about being with Sasuke. You don't know that when you became shinobi that you were taking an oath to protect your homeland, to fight for your beliefs and much more.", he finished. He wasn't ranting he just said it all in a straight face like explaining to a 4 year old that 1 plus 1 is 2. Now that hit me hard I was at my breaking point and wanted to retort back but before I could he spoke again. "Sakura if you want to prove me wrong, if you want to change meet me at the lake a little to the west of our tree climbing spot.", he said as he jumped off the roof and onto the ground.

"Wait where are you going?", I asked him as he landed.

"I want to see if Sasuke is progressing in his training and make sure he doesn't get himself killed", he said as he started to walk away. "Oh Sakura", he turned around and called to me as I got ready to go to bed. "Live a little for yourself, live a little for someone else, live a little for everything", he finished and walked off.

--end flashback--

'I'm not weak', I thought as I stood up and faced the back of the white haired boy. 'I AM commited to my duties as a ninja and I will fulfill them. My whole body flooded with chakra. The special training I underwent was bearing fruit. Kimimaro sensing the chakra, faced me.

"Are you still willing to fight?", he asked me as I approached him. I stayed silent and took up a taijutsu stance. "Very well", he closed his eyes and a sickening crack could be heard followed by a couple more. Then Kimimaro's left shoulder opened into a wound showing his blood red flesh. His bones I assumed that of his arm stuck out. He reached for it with his right hand and whipped it out. It was shaped like a sword. My mind processed this information as the previous events in the fight replayed again and I concluded.

"So you use your bones", I said.

"Yes, very perceptive, my bloodline allows me to manipulate my bones. To reconstruct them as well as reinforce them at will.", he explained positioning himself ready to use his bone sword. He charged at me. Each of his strikes more graceful than the last, each fluid and flowing towards the next. I dodged every strike he threw then I saw an opening at the end of his attack and countered. First I threw a right towards his left side. He saw through it and blocked with his sword. I punched with my left targeting his face but he back flipped out of the way but I continued the pressure. I tried again with my right targeting his face. He blocked with his sword but that left his mid-section open. I took the chance and hit him in the stomache with all my left arm could muster but keeping my right arm still deadlocked with Kimimaro's sword. The blow was devastating as it caused a small shockwave through the air which almost made Mr. Tazuna stumble a bit as he was standing a ways behind Kimimaro. He jumped over me and landed gracefully on his feet seemingly unaffected by my attack while I was panting heavily.

"That was a good try but my bones are also used in defense as well as offense.", he stated as I noticed the shiny white bone that shone through the skin that was obliterated by my punch. He took up his previous stance as I panted.

'Is this guy human? Anyone else would have died or at the very least be unconscious after a hit like that', I thought a moment as that thought ended Kimimaro coughed up blood(note: here he is not sick and he goes with Zabuza and Haku when he met them). That caught my attention. 'I guess he is human after all', I grinned and took up a taijutsu stance again.

"That attack, how did it manage to injure me?", he asked more to me than himself.

"That's because that punch was loaded with chakra", his eyes narrowed in confusion. "I infused my whole body with chakra or more precisely I'm using chakra to power my whole body. I circulate it within my body many times faster than regular people are capable of allowing me to increase my physical abilities including strength, speed, agility, intelligence, perception and much more.", I explained as he took it all in.

"I see then I will no longer hold back seeing as I have a worthy adversary.", he spoke as his left arm which was hanging limp from having no bones was once again usable and he got another one of his bone swords. This time the sword was a good foot longer. He stuck one of his swords in the ground and popped a pill into his mouth.

'What he doesn't know is that this burns chakra a lot so I have to finish this fight quick', I thought as I tried to find a way to beat him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to them a red comet was approaching there battlefield at speeds that nothing could even have words to describe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long wait and sorry if the chapter got wierd. It's because I was not typing for so long and lost track of the story by a bit.


	12. main event

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In this chapter the fights will be happening simultaneously but they'll be written in different sections so this might get more confusing than the last chapter. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto but I sure as hell own the abilities I'll give him.

-----------change POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a stand-off that much I knew. No way this could get any worse for me. That sword Zabuza was using was giving him more power making his abilities at least triple than when they first fought. I could have beaten him easy if the sword didn't give him so much power. Okay some might be thinking how I know that the sword was giving him power. Well that's easy let me desribe the sword. The sword was like a broad sword with some modifications. The blade was composed of blades folding into another blades until they folded into the middle blade which was the main blade. The hilt was composed of a large orb that released vast amounts of energy and I swear it was looking at me like an eye. Chains bound around the orb and the whole sword exuded a chilly blue aura that struck terror into those who had never with true fear before. The aura was terrifying and I was warry of that power because I felt it before. The power of a demon. The same power Kyuubi held. The same power now sealed within Naruto( or so he thinks ).

"Kakashi what are you waiting for?", Zabuza leered at me as we stood in front of each other poised ready to strike at any moment. I was thinking of how to beat him but now with his new capabilities all my plans were unsure even with the new abilities accounted for.

"Hmm... if you won't start then I will", he started to form handseals which I recognized but just as I was getting ready to use a counter jutsu he shouted, "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!". I braced myself looked expecting a huge water dragon appear from the river but nothing happened for a few seconds.  
"Looks like your losing it Zabuza", I smirked at him under my mask.

"Hmph", I heard him smirk under his mask and to my utter shock and helplessness a dragon suddenly burst out of the mist and charged right at me. I was barely able to brace for the impact as the water dragon whisked me away. 'I am officially screwed', I thought as I tried my best not to die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight was a stand still. As long as he has those blasted mirrors to hide in I was at a disadvantage. I gripped my kunais tighter thinking it would relieve the pain from the wounds inflicted by the needles imbedded in my back and my right thigh not to mention the needles in my left shoulder had spread down to the leftside of my chest. I growled, annoyed at the fact that my enemy was still virtually untouchable. He just shrugged of all of my hits moving with the motion of my blows to weaken each hit, seemingly simple and basic principle but deemed difficult due to timing. I can't do anything even if I can predict his moves. He's reading me like an open book just like I can read him. I tried to stand my ground. He jumped out of the mirror he was hiding in. At least there was one good thing. It seemed Haku had run out of ammo and the mirrors needed lots of chakra so he couldn't use jutsus liberally, meaning he had to retieve the senbon or risk hand-to-hand combat OR resort to hit-and-run tactics. He jumped out of the mirror diving for some of the senbon and I dove straight for that spot. I threw one of my kunai at him or more precisely where he was gonna be in a second. He withdrew his hand just in time to save it from becoming useless in our fight. I punched him with my right hand which held a kunai while my left pushed off of the ground to get more speed. My right hand met his face but suddenly my fist was engulfed in water. 'Mizu bunshin!', my mind screamed as I twisted in mid-air and threw my other kunai in the direction which was directly behind me just moments before and the kunai hit its mark for there was Haku retrieving as many senbon as he could but now he had a kunai sticking into his left arm near the shoulder. He threw the kunai away and jumped back into a mirror his purpose fulfilled as he collected as many senbon as he could. Obviously he had not expected me to dodge all of his attacks which were meant to end the fight let alone let it drag this long.

"Impressive, I never thought that you would last this long", Haku spoke as he wrapped a piece of cloth around his arm to keep it from bleeding any further.

"You lacking the ammunition would be enough to point that out to me.", I smirked as I positioned myself ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Yes, very perceptive", Haku spoke softly then suddenly he sprung out of his mirror and charged at me senbon in hand. 'Okay his little change in strategy to surprise me is working.', I backflipped and he flew right over me. 'but not good enough', I smirked as I propelled myself into the air using my hands. I was above him then he spun around and threw a couple of his senbon at me then I dodged the senbon but I have to give him credit some of them could have hit me. I was still a couple of feet in the air. I had to choose between landing on my feet or attacking now. I chose the latter so I attacked using a katon technique. It hit him and I'm pretty sure he at least got 2nd degree burns before he got back into his ice mirrors. It seemed his right leg was pretty much burned out of use but my joy was short-lived as I head first onto the cement bridge. I nearly lost consciousness. Damn what the hell was I not doing right! I got back up again and Haku was just about to attack again. I had to think of something or else I was screwed.

-flashback-

"Sasuke", I heard Naruto speak to me as I was practicing my taijutsu. It was an open field and therefore gave me great freedom of movement. Naruto just walked out from a nearby clump of trees.

"What is it?", I asked him without looking at him as I continued my taijutsu routine his words from two nights ago still ringing in my mind.

"You have improved", I heard him compliment me.

"Yeah whatever", I answered still continuing my routine.

"But your fighting style still shows your old attitude.", he shook his head. I stopped in mid punch as I looked straight at him. I heard his opinion of my attitude and it wasn't nice, not nice at all.

"What do you mean?", I looked at him straight in the eye as I stood relaxed arms at my sides.

"You still depend too much on yourself and your still impatient as wanting to see results instantly,  
he said as I heard this mixed feelings were stirring the first was anger the second was confusion. I mean what do those have to do with anything.

"What do you mean?", I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"Your over exerting yourself with that fighting routine for instance in certain parts of your taijutsu you use a counter-attack though a mere block could do fine because if you force a counter your exerting more energy than needed but if you use a block you could just use the energy you saved and use it in a more effective counter next time.", he explained. "Also your taijutsu puts you in a spot where stamina will be your weakness since you lack natural strength you have to exert your muscles. It clearly shows in your sluggish motions", Naruto spoke non-chalantly like it wasn't grating on my nerves just hearing him talk. Without warning I lunged straight at him and threw a right punch a second later I was on the ground looking at the clouds.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Sasuke you know emotions help in battle but don't ever let them overwrite your rational thinking completely or else you'll just end up dead", Naruto peaked over at me and shook his index finger. He started walking away again.

"Dammit!", I cursed under my breath as I sat up and sat in an indian position.

"Sasuke this little advice might help you in your taijutsu", I looked at Naruto like it was impossible. "Don't push yourself your not alone look for help it won't slow you down. Just take a while to look around"

-end flashback-

'Look around eh?', I thought suddenly Haku lunged straight at me again this time I wasn't able to react fast enough due to getting stuck in my thoughts. I was thrown back with great force and Haku who tackled me turned out to be a mizubunshin. 'A set up', was the only thought that went through my mind. I looked around and sure enough there was Haku aiming at me. He threw the senbon but I dodged just barely enough miss getting hit in my vital areas instead adjusted and let the senbon hit the left side of my chest. I was still flying through the air I looked ahead and I was on a collision course with one of the mirrors. I adjusted again and my right shoulder was the first part that crashed into the mirror. I fell to the floor. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't feel anything in my right arm other than pain. My senses were overwhelmed with the pain I couldn't see, hear or feel anything else due to the pain. I could barely think straight. I looked around but everything was a haze of blue and gray with blotches of red but something shined and caught my eye. I looked and saw it a crack on the mirror that I crashed into. I couldn't break it with my taijutsu even my katon jutsus didn't work then it hit me.

"Hahahahahahaha!", I laughed. "I understand I finally understand", I laughed still as I got up the pain subsiding as the ecstatic feeling of knowing I could win grew... no I would win!

"Hm? Did the pain get to you already?", Haku asked confusion and slight fear mixed in his voice.

"Pain? What pain?", I laughed oblivious to the pain. I still couldn't move my right arm I guess it was dislocated so I just popped it back in again.

CRACK!

"What the? He just popped his bone back into place without even flinching and there's only one guy I know that can do that", I heard Haku mutter under his breath. He jumped straight towards me and tried to punch me.

"Wrong", I muttered. I sidestepped him and grabbed his wrist and flung him into another one of his mirrors. He recovered just in time and went into the mirror rather than crashed into it.

"What the?", Haku whispered to himself.

"Bring it", I stood straight facing him. Haku was slightly agitated by my display. He jumped out of one of his mirrors and threw senbon at me and he was quite surprised to jump back into one of his mirrors with no interruptions instead he saw holding one of my hands up a bunch of silver colored objects and he just realized that they were his senbon. He scanned around and found that there were no more senbon scattered about.

"I took all of them", I spoke and his gaze turned to me. He was obviously confused by this action.

"Are you trying to do what I think your trying to do?", he asked me his voice seemingly showing that something was wrong.

"Maybe why don't you tell me?", I asked cockily as I started to pull out the senbon sticking out of the left side of my chest.

"Your trying to force me into close range combat aren't you and you've realized that if I use jutsus you could just dodge them and stamina wise I would use more and I'll be at a disadvantage", he finished.

"I want to finish this fight I grow tired of your stupid strategies", I said as I finally finished pulling the final senbon from my back.

"Stupid are they", I think I got Haku all riled up with that last comment. He suddenly lunged straight for me. He tried tackling me but I just let myself drop to the floor facing up. As he passed above me I used my hands as support and pushed off of the ground planting both feet firmly into Haku's torso. We were both in mid-air my feet still planted in his stomache and I kicked again and again and again. I caught his head in between my legs in a second I spun both of us(its kinda hard to describe). And with the extra force from the spinning I threw him to the ground. I did some handseals a couple of feet in the air. I breathed in deep and blew it all out. 'Katon Ryuuka no jutsu', I thought. Haku was still on the ground and took the full blast.

BOOM!

The explosion was loud, very loud. I looked around and just as expected none of the ice mirrors were left and I looked towards the center of the crater I made and I found something I didn't expect. It was a huge dome of ice. Moments later it melted away and I walked in to find Haku lying on the ground arms and legs spread and his breathing hard. I collapsed in relief.

"That was a powerful attack it left me barely anything to even stand", Haku commented between breaths.

"Thanks your not half bad yourself", I breathed in deep.

"It seems we're both out of it huh?", he asked I looked in his direction and our gazes met.

"hahahahahaha!", we both laughed out. Respect for each other's abilities growing.

"I guess that I gambled on that last jutsu. Thank Kami it paid off", I gasped out

"It was very powerful like I said but why focus all of your strength in that one attack?", Haku asked.

"I'm not really good with explanations but I'll try", I paused trying to get back my breath. "After seeing the crack in one of your mirrors I realized your mirrors weren't invincible they were just made strong and that gave me hope", I said.

"But that's not it", Haku spoke.

"No, it's not, I realized the environment was perfect for these ice mirrors. The extremely low temprature as well as the abundance of water was just what you needed to maintain your mirrors even if they do require huge amounts of chakra to maintain that's why your usage of jutsus was limited. These conditions make your mirrors more or less indestructible but they could still be broken but doing that would be a waste of strength since the only thing that I have that can break your mirrors are my katon jutsus but the conditions will weaken my attacks requiring me to put more chakra. So I thought back to what a friend of mine told me. He told me to look around for help and not to push myself too hard. At first it confused me honestly it still does but to some extent it applied to what had happened. I looked around and found that the help he was refering to was the conditions of the battle. He told me not to push myself too hard because he knew I was too prideful and would fight on even in the conditions that assured the opponents victory. As I continued to look around I realized I couldn't get any help from the conditions to get an advantage then I realized you only used long range then I realized right from the beginning I was already playing under your rules of combat which is long range and your territory which is within these mirrors. I couldn't get you out of your territory but I thought I could make you fight by my rules so I forced you into close combat and I guess I just got carried away so here we are now.", I breathed in deep after explaining.

"Amazing, I am totally defeated here", Haku said but I swear he was smiling under that mask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The more I continued fighting the more I realized the difference between our fighting capabilities. He took a swipe at me with his long sword and I ducked just in time to save my head. We jumped away from each other and squared off. Okay he's using his long sword for offense and the short sword has so far been mostly for defense. His moves became smoother and faster. Even with my chakra enhanced speed I could still barely keep up. I could only defend but he couldn't bypass my defense. My chakra reserves were quickly depleting I was not gonna win if this was gonna keep up. I just had to think of something. He attacked again. I went straight at him not giving him a second to prepare his attack. left, right, uppercut, kick, body blow, reverse heel kick... . Nothing was going through but that didn't bother me what bothered me was his expression. It was like he was studying something that was interesting like a lab rat that was fed some mutating chemical. He finally made his move. He ducked my right hook and swept my legs from underneath and I rolled through then he attacked. He used the long sword to skewer me but I rolled backwards dodging it and got to my feet but he didn't even let me breathe he suddenly used the long sword to slice me horizontally. I ducked but the short sword in his other hand slashed upwards using the momentum from the last attack his whole body turning but I backflipped yet again to dodge he read through that I was sure but he stopped and faced me as I regained lost breath.

"You have potential why don't you join us?", Kimimaro offered.

"I'm a shinobi of the leaf I don't turn my back on my duties", I stated with conviction.

"Even if what your fighting for is wrong?", Kimimaro asked. I looked down and thought. Naruto said that I should pay more attention to my duties but what if my duties are wrong?

"Live a little for yourself, live a little for someone else, live a little for everything"

Naruto's words echoed in my head and I smirked. Kimimaro seemed puzzled. I looked him straight in the eye. "Then I won't fight for my duties I'll fight for myself", I answered him.

"Well so do I", he looked at me a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"Then it just means our reasons conflict", I took a fighting stance smirking all the way.

"But I believe we have one thing in common", he spoke as he took his stance.

"Oh?", I cocked an eyebrow.

"We both do not wish to take others lives", we both stared each other down measuring each other up (some how that didn't sound right)

I knew I couldn't win all I could do was hold out till Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei were capable of helping me. 'NO!', I screamed in my head I can't keep depending on them forever I have to think of a way to beat him but first it might be best to think in stages like I have to ensure Mr. tazuna's and my survival then I can start thinking of a way to beat him.

-flashback-

"Wrong!", Naruto shouted for the I-don't-know-what-time that day as he trained me near a lake a little west of our tree climbing area.

"What now?", I wailed as exhaustion set in and I was still not allowed to sit down so I settled for dropping onto the ground.

"Do you know why your so tired?", Naruto asked looking over me.

"Because of chakra exhaustion duh", I answered him like he was dumb.

"No because you were doing it wrong", Naruto told me.

"whattya mean wrong? Look!", I pointed to the boulder I punched or the remainder of the smashed boulder right next to the pile of rubble which was the boulder that Naruto used to demonstrated the effectiveness of the technique.

"The technique still needs perfecting but you haven't even grasped the principles of the taijutsu style", Naruto lectured me.

"What basic principle? All I have to do is use chakra to enhance my abilities", I whined

"That's not it", Naruto started. "You haven't mastered the third mastery of this fighting style.", he spoke sagely. "The first part is that you just burn chakra to enhance your body, this is only effective for those who have excess chakra. Second is what you have been doing right now though it still needs large amounts of chakra the needed amount is lessened and your abilities are improved at least ten times of what they were. The chakra required is lessened due to the more controlled flow of the chakra but the chakra only goes one way so it only goes to waste in the end. Third is the one I used on Zabuza,  
the results are very effective and if used correctly the chakra drained will be little to none. Even I haven't been capable of having such control of chakra to master this completely.", Naruto lectured as I listened to every word.  
"What is the principle of the third mastery so that it can be accomplished?", I asked Naruto.

"I'm not going to tell you, you have to figure it out on your own", Naruto up and left me behind.

"What?", I sat up and looked around but he was nowhere in sight. "Damn!", I cursed. 'I'll just practice this technique before I complete the third mastery of the style.", I proceeded to find another boulder.

-end flashback-

'My only chance is if I can figure out the third mastery's principle', I thought as I dodged Kimimaro's various attacks. I thought and thought and thought but nothing was coming. I blocked a kick to my chest which sent me skidding back and on my knees. I thought, 'what am I doing wrong?'. Then it hit me.

"Second is what you have been doing right now though it still needs large amounts of chakra the needed amount is lessened and your abilities are improved at least ten times of what they were. The chakra required is lessened due to the more controlled flow of the chakra but the chakra only goes one way so it only goes to waste in the end", those words rang in my head.

I finally realized the flaw in my technique and all I had to do was fix it. I stood up then concentrated on my chakra I knew the only technique that could save me now was the one Naruto taught me that required most or all of my remaining chakra He attacked again. A thrust to my shoulder I turned around following the motion of the thrust which was aimed for my left shoulder to keep from getting my shoulder impaled. He readjusted how he held the sword and tried to use it to hold me by trying to press it against my neck I blocked with my right and spun to my left to deliver a right which he blocked with his short sword but it blew him back by a couple of inches. I didn't cut him any slack and kept attacking.

"Just a couple of minutes ago you seemed to be losing your breath", Kimimaro spoke casually as he blocked dodged and parried each and every single strike.

"Well I just got a second wind!", I connected a right to his chest. He kept his feet planted firmly on the ground. Without warning he stabbed my shoulder but I used my left arm to deflect the strike and it was supposed to graze my arm but instead it just glided across one centimeter above my skin. We both jumped back away from each other.

'What the hell was that?', we both thought simultaneously as I held my left arm. Kimimaro just obsereved me in a fighting stance.

"Your chakra", he spoke. 'Ofcourse!', I thought. My chakra! I was not only manipulating it to move around inside my body I was also manipulating the chakra exiting outside of my body which formed a protective layer somewhat.

"Guess this makes us even?", I asked smiling.

"Your chakra armor is still unstable I still have advantage", Kimimaro spoke then he attacked. I dodged and blocked and did everything else to keep myself from getting killed. His movements were way faster than before it was like he was a whole new person. His movements were so fast that I didn't even have time to think of my next move I just kept dodging like there was no tommorrow.

'Just one hit', I kept chanting in my mind.

BOOM!

A loud explosion came from somewhere. Kimimaro froze for a second but that was more than enough. I threw a right uppercut. Kimimaro realized in time but all he could do was block. My uppercut blew past his defenses and both our thoughts were the same. 'OPEN!'

I spun 360 degrees palms open using the momentum gained in the spin I smashed both open palms into his abdomen, chakra, huge amounts of it burst out of him through his back. "Tenmei Houkou", I shouted. Kimimaro stood seemingly unaffected by the whole thing. 'Please let it work! Please let it work!', I chanted in my mind. He collapsed on the ground seemingly unconscious.

"Thank Kami", I said as I fell on my rear, sighing in relief.

"Jou-chan you okay?", Mr. Tazuna came to see if I was okay.

"I will be but that guy won't", I pointed at Kimimaro.

(A/N: Sasuke and Sakura's fights happened at the same time)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: 10 minutes after Sasuke and Sakura's fights)

"Damn!", I cursed loudly as I dodged Zabuza's sword from reducing me to sashimi. At this rate I can't win.

"What's wrong Kakashi you seem to be having trouble?", Zabuza asked in a mockingly innocent voice. 'Like he was ever innocent', I thought.

"Why don't you bring that great student of yours out Kakashi? The one that beat me? I would oh so love to return the favor", he licked his sword which made my skin crawl. My fists clenched isn't there a way to beat this guy?

"Hm?", me and Zabuza both looked around as we heard the loud noise. It was like a whistle and it seemed to be coming from above. We both looked up and soon enough we saw a red comet heading towards us. As far as I knew it was gonna land near us but not directly onto us well how the heck should I know I'm no ballistics expert. We both braced for the impact and sure enough it came.

KABOOM!

"Kakashi-sensei why do you disappoint me everytime I see you?", I know that voice.

"I was looking for you you brat", Zabuza was raging.

"Naruto", I said as I looked around. He was in the spot where the comet was supposed to be and I was somewhat surprised not to see a crater. The mist was gone probably due to the force of Naruto's landing. Of to one side Sasuke was on the ground seemingly exhausted but so was that Haku kid lying in a crater of ice. On the other hand Mr. Tazuna was helping Sakura to sit up straight while a white-haired boy was lying on the ground a ways off.

"Hmph so Kimimaro still failed.", Zabuza said with a snort. I faced him.

"I didn't think you would do something strategically sound like sending an unknown third member to finish the job while you kept us busy.", I spoke with grudging semi-admiration.

"Hmph now that the brat is here why don't you just sit tight while we fight", Zabuza gestured to me with his sword.

"Hold on we're still not finished with our little spar Zabuza", I told him my pride bruised and a little bloody as well.

"I geuss I'm a little late for the party", me and Zabuza both looked at Naruto like he was was wierd as he was lying on his side on the bridge picking his ears. "Don't stop on my account just finish your little fight", Naruto shooed us off. "Oh yeah Kakashi-sensei", I looked at him as he called me "Stop being late even Sakura and Sasuke finished before you", he pointed to the others. 'He's right', I smiled. I'll finish this fight now. Me and Zabuza squared off a little ways from where we were.

"Kirigakure no jutsu", Zabuza muttered as mist enveloped the whole place again. "hehehe this time Kakashi my victory is assured", I stood there unflinching. I took out a scroll and started hand seals.

"Sorry but I haven't time to play", after finishing the seals I opened the scroll and flung it outwards and used my thumb which had blood from the battle to trace blood through as much of the scroll as I could and shouted. " Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu!", I let my hand come in contact with the ground and seconds later.

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!"

I followed the scream and it led me straight to Zabuza. Zabuza was standing his sword a couple of feet away from him. His entire frame covered with large dogs holding him in place. "This ends now Zabuza", I stood in front of him. "CHIDORI!", electric like sparks were flying all over the place. Pure concentrated chakra formed in my right hand which was held by my left arm as to keep it steadily pointing downwards. "Say goodbye Zabuza", I rushed forward chidori in hand inches away from plunging it into Zabuza when suddenly.

Shwreck!(I dunno I just thought any random sound would do)

The sickening sound of flesh being ripped open resounded through my ears. My eyes wide open with shock not because guts and blood were flying everywhere but because the one who recieved the chidori's blow was not the target.

"Don't you know that killing is bad sensei?"

"Naruto why?", I asked my hand still in his sternum.

-flashback a couple of seconds ago-

I was nearly there.

POOF!

The hunter-nin teleported to that spot to take the hit for Zabuza.

SHWOOSH!

Naruto tackled Haku the hunter-nin away and took the blow.

-end flashback-

"Don't worry I'm still alive", he coughed out blood and grinned.

POOF!

"Kagebunshin?", Me, Zabuza and Haku wondered all at once.

"Precisely", Naruto walked out of the mist and came towards us. "Haaa!", he slammed his palm on the ground and the force of impact caused all the mist to disperse. Everyone was now visible. Naruto looked at Zabuza long and hard then spoke.

"Zabuza you've lost"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Don't be shy in saying that my writing sucks so that I'll try really hard to improve it and anyone who pushes his luck will get his ass kicked :)

P.S. explanations and remarks will be noted from this chapter onwards.


End file.
